My Dirty Little Secret
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: Sakura sabía que Sasuke era el peor enemigo de su padre. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la tentación no puede dejarla en paz? Luchar contra lo inevitable es inútil, así que Sakura hizo lo que creyó correcto: Sucumbir ante el poder de la lujuria. / / Traducción de Blowing Wind.
1. Chapter 1: Sweetest Sin

**A/N**: ¡Holi! Hace muchísimo que no escribía nada; estaba sin inspiración y, aunque tenías las ganas, no podía escribir nada que me gustara. Pero ya volvió la inspiración y las ideas, así que empezaré a retomar mis fics en estos días (mientras no esté en período de exámenes, podré hacerlo XD). Pero mientras releo y reviso mis fics, traigo esta traducción (sí, otra xD) de un fic que simplemente me encantó; un SasuSaku, of course x). Por suerte la autora, **Blowing Wind**, me dejó traducirlo :). Y el fic ya está completo, con un total de diecisiete capítulos más dos epílogos. Espero que les guste, al igual que a mí. Eso sí, está _bien_ fuerte… sexualmente hablando).

Como referencia, les recomiendo escuchar la canción My Dirty Little Secret de The All-American Reject.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno), Lenguaje y _lemon explícito_ en la gran mayoría de los capítulos, incluyendo _este._

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo I: El Pecado más Dulce

* * *

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Pero antes de hablarles sobre cualquier otra cosa, déjenme contarles un poco de mí y mi familia.

Mi padre, Kazuki Haruno, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Posee muchos negocios a lo largo de Asia, incluyendo hoteles y verdaderos Estados. Hizo su fortuna abriendo una pequeña empresa y, con un poco de suerte, su compañía alcanzó un _enorme_ premio gordo. Él me proveía de todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba. Siempre había sido su pequeña princesa, su niñita, desde que mi madre murió, dándome a luz.

No es que no extrañe a mi madre, pero, siendo sincera, ¿cómo se puede extrañar a alguien que nunca conociste? Aunque sea mi madre, no siento ninguna conexión, absolutamente ningún sentimiento hacia aquella mujer. Mi padre es la única familia que tengo y eso es suficiente para mí.

Ahora, yo misma, soy lo que la gente llamaría "una niña buena". Me dan un vistazo y ven exactamente lo que yo quiero que vean; una inocente niña rica que ha sido sobreprotegida desde que nació. Nunca me ofendo cuando escucho a la gente decir eso sobre mí. De hecho, me siento muy orgullosa. Orgullosa de que no puedan ver a través de mi máscara; que no puedan ver el pecado que vive dentro de mi cuerpo y mi alma.

¿Pero cómo puede uno oponerse a la tentación? ¿Cómo pudieron Adán y Eva resistirse a la manzana del árbol de Dios?

Fácil… ellos no se resistieron. La curva de la tentación, el poder de ésta, es demasiado fuerte y poderoso. De igual forma en que yo no puedo resistirme a _él._

He afirmado que amo a mi padre más que a nada en este mundo. Daría mi vida por la de él en un segundo si me lo pidiera. Sin embargo, lo he traicionado de la forma más dolorosa de todas. De la forma en que jamás creí que podría llegar a hacerlo.

¿Y qué fue lo que hice para tener que ocultar este acto tan vergonzoso? Simple, fue la tentación.

Mi tentación es Sasuke Uchiha y mi pecado… es acostarme con él, el peor enemigo de mi padre.

No es como si yo hubiese planeado que esto pasara. Nunca. Pero es muy difícil resistirse a él. En toda mi vida había conocido a alguien tan… tan misterioso y fascinante. Mis amigos me advirtieron que me mantuviera alejada, que él no era nada más que problemas en un lindo envoltorio. Pero no les hice caso… quizás, por el reto que él representaba para mí. Desde que era una niña, siempre se han referido a mí por mi belleza; desde mi atrayente y sedoso pelo rosa pálido, casi plateado, hasta mi perfecto cuerpo. Mis firmes pechos y trasero es lo que atrae a los chicos hasta mí, pero sé que mi belleza viene con un precio.

Traté de convencerme dentro de mi cabeza que no lo conocía en ese entonces, pero ni siquiera aquella mentira pudo calmar la vergüenza que sentía hacia mí misma. Apenas ingresé al colegio privado St. Mary, supe _quién_ era él.

El peor enemigo de mi padre.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. En el momento que entré al iluminado salón de clases, cuando el maestro me presentó, mis ojos inmediatamente repararon en él; como si una fuerza magnética hubiese arrastrado mi mirada. Sus ojos eran del color del carbón, como la medianoche y aquello era un marcado contraste con su piel pálida y cuerpo musculoso. Su pelo oscuro y desordenado iba en diferentes direcciones y con flequillo. Normalmente, habría pensado que cualquier otra persona que llevara ese corte de cabello tendría que ocultarse bajo una roca para siempre, pero en él se veía perfecto. Con el uniforme de la escuela, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, Sasuke se veía apetecible sentado en la parte de atrás del salón.

No escuché ni una sola palabra de lo que el maestro estaba hablando. Mi mente estaba totalmente alerta; mis fantasías más profundas tomaron la forma de dos cuerpos desnudos, el uno contra el otro. Podía sentir el calor entre mis piernas y resultaba doloroso sólo estar allí, parada y sin poder gemir en voz alta.

El maestro interrumpió mis pensamientos al preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Pude sentirme a mí misma sonrojar y la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke. _¿Acaso él sabía lo que estaba pensando?_ Asentí obedientemente y caminé hasta mi asiento. Puedo sentir los ojos puestos en mí; la falda plegada que apenas cubría mi parte inferior y mi blusa blanca que transparentaba mi sujetador negro satinado, debían ser la razón por la cual los chicos volteaban sus cabezas para seguir mis movimientos. También puedo sentir cómo las chicas me lanzan miradas venenosas, pero ellas no podían importarme menos.

Mis piernas me llevaron hasta el final del salón, en donde se encontraba un asiento vacío. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba sentada al lado y un gemido de frustración salió de mi garganta; Sasuke Uchiha era mi compañero de asiento. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Diablos —no podía dejar de maldecir. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a concentrarme con Sasuke sentado a mi lado? Sentía que me humedecía con el solo hecho de pensar en él.

Este iba a ser un año muy largo. Lo sabía.

Tomé asiento y colgué mi bolso Chanel en el respaldo de la silla. Mirando directamente al frente, pretendí que él no estaba sentado a mi lado. Podía sentir sus ojos, aburridos, puestos en el lado de mi rostro. No sabía cómo, pero la aceleración en mi respirar y la presión entre mis piernas habían regresado. Me atreví a mirar al demonio en persona que tenía al lado y, en ese mismo instante, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Sus oscuros orbes me recorrían desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Sacó la lengua para trazar el esbozo de sus labios y yo no podía hacer nada más que observarlo; mis braguitas estaban húmedas sólo por su mirada. Dios. ¿Qué me había hecho?

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar; Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí, su aroma, como bosque y especias, se filtraron en mis fosas nasales, llenando mi cabeza de deliciosas fantasías. Su respiración era cálida, acariciando la sensible piel de mi cuello. Pronunció algo que hizo que lo mirara.

—Bienvenida a St. Mary, Sakura —el modo en que decía mi nombre era definitivamente tentador. Nadie debería tener aquel tono de voz, mucho menos aquella apariencia. Tomé un poco de aire, previniéndome a mí misma de hiperventilar. No podía responderle a mi voluntad, así que sólo asentí. Él dejó escapar una grave y leve carcajada antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mi cuello y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. El beso me produjo escalofríos hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Sakura? —la voz del maestro llegó hasta mis oídos.

—¿Sí? —respondí. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sumida en mis pensamientos, no escuché nada de lo que había dicho.

—Dije que, habrá un proyecto que determinará la mitad de su calificación este año. El proyecto será hecho con un compañero. Los temas estarán relacionados con Anatomía Humana —sentenció el profesor.

Tomé aire. ¿Milagros de la vida? Realmente apesto en Ciencias, sobretodo en Biología.

—Diré los nombres de los compañeros en un minuto. El proyecto se hará al final del próximo mes —dijo. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de protesta de los demás en todo el salón.

—Ahora, los compañeros que elegí trabajarán juntos para ésta y todas las actividades que requieran trabajo en dúos. Cambiar de pareja está prohibido —luego de aclarar eso, volvió a su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel, en donde yo suponía que estaban los nombres de cada pareja.

—Atashi y Ayumi —ambos se guiñaron un ojo mutuamente. Ya sabía lo que esos dos estaban pensando; aunque no era difícil hacerlo, ya que la atmósfera a su alrededor prácticamente gritaba "Nos estamos acostando".

—Takashi e Ino —pude ver que la rubia dejó escapar un bufido y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Era muy atractiva; sus piernas eran largas y parecían suaves, además de su exuberante pecho.

—Sasuke y… —tragué mentalmente. _Por favor que no sea mi compañero, por favor… _—. Sakura.

Estrellé mi cabeza contra el pupitre y solté un quejido por el impacto. El maestro no escuchó mi pequeña diatriba ya que seguía metido en su lista. El timbre sonó al poco rato después; rápidamente recogí mis cosas y me preparé para huir del salón, pero algo jaló de mi brazo y sentí que me golpeaba contra una pared de músculos.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —susurró Sasuke, seductoramente.

—¿Eh? —dije, confundida. Alcé mis ojos hacia los suyos.

—El proyecto. Tenemos que comenzarlo pronto. Así que, ¿mi casa o la tuya?

—Bueno… yo… realmente no sé mucho sobre Anatomía Humana, así que creo que empezar pronto sería bueno —murmuré.

—No te pregunté si conocías o no el tema, Sakura. Estás respondiendo la pregunta equivocada —rebatió. Su voz denotaba algo parecido a diversión, ya que la esquina de su boca estaba levantada, casi como una sonrisa.

—Eh… —podía sentirme a mí misma comenzar a arder—. Bueno, acabo de mudarme, por lo que mi casa es un desastre. Así que creo que la tuya —repliqué.

—Está bien —dejando ir mi brazo, avanzó delante de mí. Lo miré mientras comenzaba a retirarse y suspiré. Mientras me arreglaba, lo escuché decir mi nombre.

—Sakura, no te preocupes por el proyecto. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber —prometió con una sonrisa burlesca. Después de eso, me dio un último vistazo y se retiró. Yo aún estaba parada en mi lugar, incapaz de moverme. ¿Por qué su promesa había sonado tan… malvada?

Desde ese momento, podía afirmar que su vida y la mía estaban entrelazadas.

* * *

El día transcurrió muy lento. Sólo tenía tres clases con Sasuke. Gracias a Dios, porque si lo viera cada minuto del día, me temo que me volvería loca con los deseos de tenerlo. No sé cómo él es capaz de hacerme eso; mi instinto me decía que me mantuviera lo más alejada posible de él, mientras que la otra parte de mí, una _gran_ parte de mí, quería probar aquel fruto prohibido; estar rodeada por él y sus fuertes brazos, ser besada por sus sensuales labios.

Dejé escapar un suspiro ante aquel pensamiento. Caminando hasta mi automóvil, ubicado en el estacionamiento para estudiantes, esperé a que Sasuke apareciera. Me había dicho que aguardara por él en el estacionamiento, ya que él iba a conducir hasta su casa. Minutos después emergió de las puertas, con una rubia y una pelirroja colgadas de cada brazo. Sentí como una horrible sensación comenzaba a brotar y me regañé a mí misma. ¿Por qué debía importarte si él se estaba acostando con esas chicas o no? Sólo éramos compañeros, nada más.

Observé como besaba a esas chicas y mis pensamientos rápidamente volvieron al beso que él me había dado en el cuello. Ellas rieron sin poder controlarse, antes de lanzarle besos a él y miradas asesinas a mí. Alcé una ceja, retándolas a decirme algo. Lo que fuera, así podría reventárselo en sus caras. Pero no dijeron nada, sólo bufaron y se alejaron, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente. Entorné los ojos.

Sasuke caminó hasta mí y sonrió arrogantemente. Tomando mi mano entre la suya, me condujo hasta su auto; un reluciente Ferrari rojo, que brillaba bajo los rayos dorados del sol.

—Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, sabes —mencioné, casualmente.

Él rodó sus ojos—. Lo sé.

—¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? —las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Me sonrió y replicó—. Nadie importante.

Le quitó el seguro al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí. Entré, mientras él cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta su asiento, entrando en el automóvil también. Encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento a la calle, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que los otros estudiantes le daban.

—¿En dónde vives? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado dentro del auto.

—Bastante más arriba —me replicó—. Dijiste que acabas de mudarte, ¿en dónde vivías antes?

—Nueva York. Nací allá.

—Muy lejos de casa —comentó él—. ¿Qué te hizo mudarte aquí a Japón?

—Mi padre quería un cambio de aire —dije casualmente. Era verdad a medias, después de todo. Mi padre no quería un cambio en mi vida. Aunque… también quería comprar el Imperio Uchiha.

—¿Haruno? Tu padre es el gran magnate y hombre de negocios, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—¿Ese no es _tu_ padre? —contrarresté. El tono con el que lo había dicho no me agradó.

—No hay necesidad de exaltarse, nena —rió levemente. Él sabía quién era mi padre. Sabía quién era _yo_, aunque actuaba como si no pasara nada. Sentí su mirada sobre mí—. Dejemos a un lado nuestras familias. No podría estar menos interesado en que tu padre y mi padre sean enemigos mortales.

No dije nada, mientras él avanzaba por la carretera. Salí del coche y me encontré de frente con una enorme y blanca mansión, tallada en piedra, que se complementaba con un gigantesco jardín bien cuidado y una enorme fuente de mármol blanco, en el centro de este. La mansión estaba rodeada de puertas de acero forjado y cientos de árboles de cerezos.

—Vamos —dijo, tomándome del brazo hasta la puerta principal doble. Dentro de la mansión, con pilares sosteniendo el techo, la sala estaba decorada con muebles antiguos y una pantalla gigante y plana ocupaba el lugar. Además, un reluciente piano reposaba en la parte izquierda del salón. Me di cuenta que el color blanco parecía ser el tema; quien quiera que hubiese diseñado esa casa, olía a dinero y a riquezas.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —me preguntó Sasuke, caminando hacia la enorme cocina. Yo lo seguí.

—Soda —contesté. Sacando una Coca-Cola, vació el contenido en un vaso y me lo entregó. Bebí la soda y lo observé; sus ojos estaban en mí de nuevo. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos quería romper la conexión… y él se acercaba cada vez más. Yo quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo se negaba. En lugar de eso, me acerqué más a él. Nuestros labios se encontraron e inmediatamente noté el calor y la pasión brillando en sus ojos. Me acercó más a su cuerpo y sus manos fueron hasta mi blusa, desabotonándola. Rozaron mis pechos y me tensé. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras él se deshacía de mi blusa y, por reflejo, me levantaba al estilo nupcial.

—Mi cuarto —murmuró entre besos. Yo asentí, mientras él salía de la cocina y se dirigía a las escaleras. Llegamos a su alcoba en cinco segundos. Sentí como mi espalda era recostada en el suave colchón y sus labios, delicados pero al mismo tiempo fuertes, estaban sobre mí otra vez; acerqué su rostro al mío para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. Expertamente, sus dedos abrieron los botones de mi blusa y lanzó la prenda a través el cuarto. Yo estaba sólo en mi sujetador, sintiendo su ardiente piel. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, descendiendo a mi cuello y luego a mi hombro. Me dio un pequeño mordisco y dejé escapar un gemido. Desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó, dejándolo encima de mi blusa. Mis suaves pechos saltaron a la vista y succionó uno con fuerza, mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro. No pude retener un gemido en mi interior. Mis dedos, de algún modo, encontraron el camino hasta su camisa y rasgaron el material. No sentí como los botones impactaron contra mi piel, ya que estaba completamente sumida en mi mundo de éxtasis.

Pude escucharlo reír perversamente.

—¿Poniéndote impaciente?

Lo miré con enfado, antes de atraerlo a mi rostro para otro ardiente beso. Noté que sus manos se posicionaban en mis muslos y en el cierre de mi falda. Levanté mi cadera para ayudarlo a quitármela. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos trabajaban enérgicamente en el cinturón de sus pantalones; nuestras prendas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. Apreté su dura longitud e inmediatamente fui recompensada con sus gemidos. Nunca me había sentido tan preparada antes. Dios, es tan adictivo… quería escuchar más gemidos suyos. Quitándomelo de encima, lo dejé de espaldas sobre el colchón y me miró, confundido. Me incliné sobre él y comencé a avanzar sobre su cuerpo. Él sonrió satisfecho y se apoyó, poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca. Tomé sus boxers negros y se los quité; su miembro estaba erguido, húmedo y brillante en la punta. Me incliné y le di una rápida lamida, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Sonreí y enredé mi lengua alrededor de su sexo. Admito que nunca había hecho algo como esto. Siempre había pensado que era algo repugnante, aunque con él, nunca me había sentido más cómoda haciéndolo.

Gentilmente chupé su longitud, alejando mi boca por un momento, para volver a descenderla sobre su rígido pene. La acción era sumamente erótica y capté un reflejo de nosotros en el espejo; mis pechos se endurecieron debido a la vista y la humedad volvió a juntarse entre mis piernas, al igual que en mis bragas. Comencé a incrementar mi ritmo, al igual que sus gemidos. Su miembro golpeó mi garganta, antes de derramarse dentro de mi boca. Con gusto, tragué hasta la última gota. Lo escuché suspirar y me lamí los labios. Sasuke lanzó una breve risa antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y ambos caímos sobre la suave alfombra.

Me miró con ojos peligrosos y sus dedos hicieron su camino hasta mi ropa interior.

—Perfecto —gruñó él. Se me cortó el aire cuando me sujetó ambos brazos, inmovilizándolos. Sus labios separaron mi vagina y me dio una rápida estocada con su lengua. Tragué saliva y solté un gemido. Una de sus manos liberó mis brazos e inmediatamente empujé su cabeza contra mi intimidad, incitándolo para que me hiciera llegar. Dio un gruñido que sacudió todo mi cuerpo. Separó mis labios al empujar dos dedos dentro de mí, dilatándome. Una maravillosa sensación me recorrió cuando, expertamente, comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos en un ritmo perfecto. Me moví contra sus dedos, queriendo sentir la tan ansiada realización.

Reemplazó sus dedos con su boca, usando su lengua para succionar mi clítoris. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me viniera. Lancé un grito cuando alcancé el orgasmo, que llegó con fuerza y prolongado. Sentí mi garganta seca y mi voz ronca después del grito. Sasuke me dio una última lamida, antes de dejarme en el suelo. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi poner algo sobre su miembro erguido.

—Levántate —ordenó bruscamente. Asentí, antes de apoyarme en mis manos y mis rodillas. Sentí que le daba un fuerte agarre a mi cadera mientras se posicionaba detrás de mí, lamiendo mi piel con su texturizada lengua, desde la base de mi columna hasta mi sensible cuello. Sin darme ninguna advertencia, introdujo su miembro dentro de mí. Grité con fuerza debido a la inesperada intromisión; había estado con chicos anteriormente, pero él era _grande_, su pene estaba desplegándome.

Sasuke no se movió; estaba esperando a que me ajustara a su tamaño.

—Diablos, estás tan estrecha —murmuró entre gruñidos. Con suavidad, mecí mi pelvis contra la de él para probar la fricción… era perfecta. Sasuke se tomó de mis caderas para salir y, al segundo después, volver a hundirse dentro de mí. No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, mientras él seguía embistiéndome con fuerza y rapidez. La ardiente fricción entre nosotros aumentaba a cada segundo…

Me oí a mí misma lanzar un fuerte alarido cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó, fuerte y veloz; hubiese colapsado sobre la alfombra si Sasuke no me estuviese sujetando. Dio unas cuantas embestidas más con su cadera, antes de gruñir mi nombre. Se derrumbó arriba mío y suspiró profundamente. Se quitó de mí, intercambiando las posiciones y me ubicó sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió perversamente.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal tu primera lección?


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses in The Rain

**A/N**: ¡Hola! Extrañamente actualicé en un periodo CASI decente de tiempo XD. Y qué bueno que les haya gustado el fic (–_cofcof_–¿por qué será?–_cofcof_– xD); sí, la historia tiene mucho lemon, pero también tiene una trama genial ºOº Sólo hay que esperar. De verdad que la chica tiene muy buenas ideas (y mucha imaginación, al parecer xDDD). Así que aquí dejo el segundo capi, antes de irme a la Uni :-P

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno), Lenguaje y _lemon muy explícito_, un Sasuke muy… OMG XD.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo II: Besos en la Lluvia

* * *

Bajé por el pasillo hasta la cafetería. La campana había sonado hace diez minutos y la mayoría de los estudiantes de último año ya se encontraban almorzando. Me habían pedido que me quedara después de clases, debido a mi lamentable desempeño en el último examen de Biología. Francamente, todo había sido culpa de _él_. Sasuke había estado distrayéndome con su… método durante el examen.

Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la clase de ayer que asaltaba mi mente.

_Tomé lugar en mi asiento, con Sasuke a mi lado. Por la sonrisa arrogante que llevaba en su rostro podía asegurar que él aún estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Mentalmente me ruboricé. Después de nuestra pequeña cogida, descubrí que tenía un moretón en mi espalda y Sasuke se había ofrecido a ayudarme a colocar un ungüento sobre el. Asentí obedientemente, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Caminamos hacia su magnífico baño compuesto por espejos colgando de la pared hasta el techo, una enorme bañera dorada en el medio y una ducha a la izquierda del lugar._

_Sasuke dijo que me sentara sobre la cubierta del inodoro, mientras él sacaba un botiquín. Por un momento, había olvidado que me encontraba desnuda y que él también lo estaba. De pronto, me sentí muy cohibida; algo que nunca me había pasado antes. Sé que tengo un cuerpo que cualquier chica querría, pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento quise cubrirme con algo._

_Sentí la fría sensación del peróxido en mi espalda, mientras Sasuke frotaba sus dedos sobre el lugar con notable cuidado. Un rato después, sentí la pomada que él aplicó sobre mi herida. Yo estaba a punto de levantarme, pero sus dedos comenzaron a descender por mi espalda. Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi piel cuando su otra mano se cerró sobre uno de mis pechos. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su fuerte torso y permití que explorara mi cuerpo. Susurró varias cosas a mi oído y sentí que comenzaba a humedecerme. _

_Diablos, era bueno. _Muy_ bueno._

_No le tomó mucho tiempo levantarme y ubicarme sobre el lavamanos. Puedo asegurar que estaba siendo cuidadoso de no lastimar mi espalda, cuando me empujó suavemente contra la blanca pared que conformaba el cuarto de baño. Mis pechos estaban desnudos y a la vista para él, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, agotada por nuestro encuentro anterior. Estaba exhausta pero, al parecer, mi cuerpo quería más de él. Además, descubrí algo interesante acerca de Sasuke._

_Que es extremadamente insaciable._

_Lo sentí pellizcar mi pezón erecto, mientras tomaba uno con la boca y sus dedos masajeaban de lado a lado el pequeño botón del otro pecho. Quise reprimir un gemido, pero no funcionó de esa manera. Sasuke mordió mi pezón cuando no emití ningún sonido. Aparentemente, quería escucharme gritar._

_Mis manos viajaron hasta su cabeza y enterré mis dedos en su sedoso pelo. Succionó ávidamente mi pezón, igual que un recién nacido en busca de su primera leche. Disfrutaba las sensaciones que él me provocaba. Ningún otro hombre me había hecho sentir de esta forma antes. Nunca había sentido tan bien el placer y el dolor. Sentí que abandonaba mi pezón y, retrocediendo, me ordenó que lo mirara a los ojos. Dios, era una difícil tarea de cumplir. Él se veía absolutamente irresistible. Me dijo que mantuviera mis ojos en los de él, mientras tomaba una de mis piernas y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Inclinándose, con sus ojos aún fijos en los míos, le dio una lenta y minuciosa lamida a mi entrada. Gemí agudamente, cerrando mis ojos brevemente. Los escuché gruñir, antes de que mordisqueara mi muslo interno. No lo suficientemente como para que sangrara, pero sí para que lo sintiera._

_Lentamente, abrí mis ojos. El brillo en los suyos era claramente malvado cuando separó los labios de mi vagina con su lengua y la hundió dentro de mí sin ninguna advertencia. Grité con fuerza, lo cual fue sorprendente, ya que cogimos al menos cinco veces en su alcoba y estaba segura de que tendría laringitis para ese entonces. Oh, pero como me había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Me senté en el lavabo, mientras él me penetraba expertamente con su lengua. Era una erótica perspectiva ver su cabeza enterrada entre mis piernas. Volteé la mirada hacia el espejo y quedé maravillada; podía ver cómo sacaba la lengua para degustarme a mí y a los fluidos que salían de mi intimidad. _

_No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al orgasmo. Lo que no me esperaba, era el tiempo que había durado. Seguro, las otras cinco veces habían sido sorprendentes, increíbles de hecho, pero cada vez que me venía, Sasuke ya había comenzado nuevas estimulaciones dentro de mí. Esta vez, él sólo había lamido mis jugos antes de que yo volviera del momentáneo placer. Lentamente se levantó y me besó frenéticamente, dejando que me saboreara a mí misma._

—_Flores de cerezo y sexo fantástico —murmuró. Yo reí temblorosamente, antes de que él me levantara y ambos entráramos a la ducha._

_Definitivamente me mostró lo que podía hacerse en una ducha._

Sonreí cuando el recuerdo se desvaneció. Esa noche no regresé a casa hasta las nueve. Por suerte, mi padre no se encontraba allí; aún estaba en su reunión de negocios. Rápidamente me había cambiado en un confortable pijama y una camiseta de tirantes, antes de arrastrarme hasta la cama. El dolor entre mis piernas estaba matándome; era una sorpresa que hubiese podido caminar del coche hasta mi habitación.

* * *

Llegué hasta la cafetería sin encontrarme con nadie en el pasillo. Normalmente, los chicos de mi clase siempre hablan conmigo, pidiéndome citas. Yo los rechazo sin pensarlo dos veces. No había notado cómo podía tan fácilmente rechazar a tantas personas con un 'no'. El por qué no salía con ellos era un verdadero misterio para mí, no tengo una relación con nadie… el rostro de Sasuke apareció en mi mente.

_Basta._ No tenía una relación con él. Fue una cogida sin sentido y ambos disfrutamos del cuerpo del otro, eso es todo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué quería matar a esas chicas que estaban alrededor de Sasuke en esos momentos? No me atreví a indagar en ello. Caminando rápidamente hacia una de las mesas, tomé asiento, con una soda dietética delante de mí. Al instante, estuve rodeada por mis admiradores. Le sonreí seductoramente a cada uno; no sabía lo que me ocurría, nunca antes había coqueteado con chicos tan abiertamente. Quizás era el hecho de que Sasuke estaba observándome en ese momento. Siempre he sido capaz de sentir cuando su intensa mirada está sobre mí. ¿Acaso quería que él viera esto? ¿Verme coquetear con otros chicos? ¿Hacerle sentir que él no era nada para mí? Quizás era porque quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo cuando veía a esas chicas tratando de seducirlo.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me volteé… para ver a Sasuke parado detrás de mí. No se veía contento o enfadado. De hecho, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Le sonreí falsamente.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunté, mi tono de voz carente de humor.

—Quería hablarte de nuestro proyecto —dijo, mientras entrecerraba peligrosamente los ojos hacia los chicos. Puedo asegurar que se sintieron intimidados por Sasuke.

—Está bien. Disculpen, caballeros —les anuncié, levantándome de la mesa. Ellos asintieron torpemente, mientras Sasuke me tomaba del brazo y caminaba fuera del salón.

En cuanto salimos, liberé mi brazo de su agarre. Él ni siquiera reaccionó y me continuó arrastrando por la esquina hasta un cuarto más oscuro. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y le puso el seguro. Le lancé una mirada de enfado, pero él no lo notó.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —bufé, molesta, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Se volteó hacia mí, con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente—. ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, mostrando confusión en mis ojos. Aunque por dentro, sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Esos imbéciles. Estaban _completamente _sobre ti —gruñó.

—Se llaman modales. Algo que las personas civilizadas tienen —comenté razonablemente. Sus manos aparecieron y me tomaron de la cadera, apoyándome contra la pared. Sus ojos resplandecieron.

—Se llama coquetear, nena. Estoy seguro de que conoces las diferencias —dijo en un susurro. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Mis endurecidos pechos lo estaban llamando. Dios, espero que nunca se entere de lo mucho que un solo toque suyo puede convertirme en una adicta al sexo

—Estaban siendo educados. Algo que tus _novias_ no parecen ser contigo —escupí, con tono venenoso. Sasuke de pronto comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —bramé, no encontrando la situación ni una pizca de divertida.

—Percibo celos —replicó casualmente, con sus manos aún en mis caderas, aunque su agarre había aflojado un poco.

—_No estoy_ celosa —dije secamente. Sasuke, aquel imbécil, sólo rió y se inclinó para darme un corto beso en los labios.

—Bien. No me agradan las mujeres posesivas —comentó. Su declaración me tomó por sorpresa. Y, aparentemente, podía leer mi mente. Frunció el ceño en una tierna y adorable expresión—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

No dije nada. ¿Qué se supone que podría decir?

—Nada. De todas formas, ¿por qué sería posesiva contigo? No estamos en una relación o algo así —expresé, encogiéndome de hombros. Pude sentir que el agarre a mi cadera se intensificaba.

—Cierto. Pero mientras estemos involucrados, no verás a otros chicos —dijo con firmeza.

Entorné los ojos—. ¿Y qué pasa con tu grupo de zorras? —demandé.

—No estoy involucrado con ellas. Pueden insinuarse a mí todo lo que quieran, pero no estaré interesado —murmuró, sus dedos ahora subiendo hasta los botones de mi blusa blanca—. Porque estaré pensando en besarte —se detuvo por un momento, dándome pequeños besos en la barbilla y en el cuello—. En tocarte… en cogerte —gruñó. Ya no podía aguantar más; lo tomé con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y estrellé mis labios contra los de él. Succioné su labio inferior, haciendo que respondiera gustosamente. Mientras nuestras bocas se fusionaban, sentí que sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi falda y dentro de mis braguitas rosa pálido de seda. Insertó dos dedos en mi agujero, llenándome completamente. Dios, esto es tan irreal. ¿Cuándo me convertí en una adicta a sus caricias?

—Puedo sentir tus fluidos bajando por mis dedos. Estás húmeda para mí, ¿no? —comentó ásperamente. Mi respuesta fue un fuerte gemido—. ¿Alguno de tus admiradores puede hacerte esto?, ¿hacerte sentir de esta manera? —preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No —susurré, aferrándome a sus hombros para acercarlo más a mí. Succioné su cuello, sabiendo muy bien que le quedaría un chupetón después de eso.

—Así es. Eres mía. Dilo —demandó, moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí con rapidez. Cuando no le contesté, su ritmo pasó de fuerte y rápido a uno insoportablemente lento. Quería gritar de frustración debido a su juego.

—Soy… soy tuya —suspiré finalmente. Él sonrió triunfalmente y me llevó hasta el orgasmo.

—No lo olvides —dijo, mientras sacaba su mano de mi interior. Pude ver mis fluidos cubriendo sus dos dedos y brillando en la poco iluminada habitación. Se llevó la mano hasta la boca y lamió sus dedos eróticamente, sus ojos nunca perdiendo el contacto con los míos.

—Delicioso —susurró. Me mordí los labios para no gemir con fuerza—. ¿Por qué te retrasaste hoy? —preguntó, después de lamer y limpiar minuciosamente su mano.

—La maestra quería hablar conmigo sobre mi examen —refunfuñé, molesta de nuevo.

—Reprobaste, ¿no es así? —me dijo y ni siquiera trató de disimular la burla en su tono de voz.

—Es tu culpa —apunté. Me besó lenta y sensualmente, antes de susurrarme al oído.

—Ve al aula de Biología después de clases. Vas a retomar ese maldito examen —murmuró.

—Pero Miyuki-sensei no dijo nada sobre… —comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió con un beso.

—No te preocupes. Sólo ve allí después de clases —sus manos masajearon mis pechos.

—Está bien —murmuré. En algún lugar a la distancia escuché que el timbre sonaba, indicando que la hora de almuerzo había terminado. Me separé de él, ignorando sus gruñidos de protesta.

—Tengo que irme —le anuncié. Caminé hasta un espejo colgado en la pared para arreglar mi ropa y mi cabello. Sasuke caminó y se puso detrás, presionándose a sí mismo contra mi retaguardia.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde —susurró suavemente en mi oído. Vi el chupón que le había dejado y sonreí.

—Definitivamente —contesté. Él aún no se daba cuenta de la marca que tenía. Dándole una última y larga lamida a la base de mi cuello, me dio un apretón y salió el cuarto. Abroché los botones de mi blusa que él había abierto y algo captó mi atención; tres círculos oscuros sobre mis pechos. Miré con más detenimiento y maldije. Eran tres _chupetones_ sobre mis pechos.

Maldito bastardo tramposo.

* * *

Ciertamente me tomó tiempo reunir todas mis cosas después de mi última clase. Era otro día aburrido después del almuerzo, ya que Sasuke y yo no teníamos clases juntos después de el. No pude evitar cohibirme un poco cuando escuché a un grupo de chicos susurrar mi nombre. Generalmente, disfruto de aquel tipo de atenciones, pero hoy…

Como sea, abandoné el aula de Matemáticas diez minutos después de que sonara la campana y me dirigí al salón de Biología. Encontré a Miyuki-sensei apilando unos papeles sobre la mesa. Realmente no sabía qué esperarme, ya que Sasuke no me dio las razones de por qué la maestra me permitió volver a tomar el examen. Titubeé al tocar la puerta y esperé; ella me miró y me sonrió.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo. Asentí respetuosamente, mientras me encaminaba dentro del aula. Vi tres hojas de papel y las preguntas del examen.

—Toma asiento. El tiempo límite es de cuarenta y cinco minutos —me explicó con una sonrisa y volvió a su escritorio para, por lo que supuse, corregir otro grupo de pruebas.

Me senté y observé las preguntas. Eran bastante más fáciles que las del último examen. Quise preguntarle, pero Miyuki-sensei miró el reloj y me indicó que empezara. Suspirando, tomé el lápiz y comencé.

Terminé el examen en treinta minutos. Cuando le entregué los papeles, me dijo que esperara mi resultado. Asentí, mientras ella salía del salón para poner el examen en la máquina y así quedarían marcadas las respuestas. Regresó, sonriéndome y me entregó la prueba.

Noventa y siete. Nada mal, nada mal en lo absoluto. Rápidamente le di las gracias y salí del aula. No me dijo por qué había podido repetir el examen, así que tendría que preguntárselo a Sasuke más tarde. Aunque dudaba que me hubiese esperado; eran las cinco y media, después de todo. Busqué las llaves del auto en mi bolso y abrí la puerta de metal doble de la entrada. Mi auto estaba bastante lejos de ella y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, mientras caían gotas de lluvia; me recordó a las películas de terror que había visto. Cubrí mi cabeza con un libro de la escuela e hice una carrera hacia mi automóvil.

Lo que no me esperaba era que, mientras corría, un par de fuertes brazos me tomaran por la cintura, previniéndome de avanzar más. Comencé a gritar y mi atacante me cubrió la boca con su mano.

—Diablos, nena, ¿podrías parar? —gruñó. Me alejé de él y lo miré con enfado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté. Mi blusa ahora estaba empapada y pegada a mi pecho.

—Porque me excita —rebatió con tono sarcástico. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. Su atuendo también estaba empapado, delineando su torso musculoso.

_No lo mires, _me dije a mí misma.

—Hiciste que me mojara —murmuré.

—No sería la primera vez —replicó con una sonrisa burlesca. Entorné mis ojos, ignorando su insinuación. Me incliné para tomar mi libro, pero mis zapatos se resbalaron en el cemento mojado y lancé un grito. No me golpeé contra el suelo de concreto como creí que lo haría, ya que unos brazos musculosos me atraparon.

—Eres una mujer muy torpe —dijo Sasuke, ayudándome a levantarme, pero sin soltar el agarre a mi cintura.

—Deberíamos quitarnos de la lluvia —comenté. Él asintió, antes de poner su carpeta sobre mi cabeza para resguardarme de la lluvia. Realmente no lo entendía, ya estaba empapada, así que unos cuantos pasos más no significaban nada. Sin embargo, aquel gesto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

Me detuve en mi auto y le quité el seguro a la puerta. Cuando me volteé para mirar a Sasuke, noté que tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué?

—¿No vienes conmigo? —preguntó.

Entorné mis ojos—. Mi padre quiere cenar conmigo esta noche.

No pude evitar que una risita escapara de mis labios al verlo hacer un puchero. Me alcé para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y me aparté. Él gruñó, antes de atraerme nuevamente a sus brazos e introducir su lengua en mi ansiosa boca; la abrí, dándole más acceso. Su lengua se movió expertamente dentro de ella, tocando todos los rincones, succionando mi lengua de vez en cuando. Dios, besa demasiado bien.

Noté que Sasuke me presionaba contra el auto, mientras descendía su mano por una de mis piernas para levantarla. Instintivamente, rodeé sus caderas con mi cuerpo. A través de mi ropa interior, pude sentir la solidez de su miembro crecido y aprisionado dentro de sus pantalones, pulsando contra mi vagina. Sólo el delgado material de mi tanga nos separaba. De vez en cuando él movía sus caderas, embistiéndome a través de mi ropa interior. Era el mejor sexo con ropa que alguna vez había experimentado. Y la lluvia le daba puntos extra.

Después de lo que parecieron ser diez minutos, el aire comenzó a hacernos falta y él se alejó, jadeando con fuerza. Yo estaba presionada contra la puerta de mi coche, atrapada entre dos objetos inmóviles. Sasuke juntó nuestras frentes y me sonrió.

—Maldición —dijo en un susurro.

—Lo sé —suspiré. Le di un último beso y me aparté de él. Su pelo lo tenía pegado a la frente y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con pasión y lujuria. Diablos, se veía lo suficientemente bueno como para comérmelo.

—Deberías irte —murmuró, aunque sus acciones no mostraban señales de querer dejarme ir.

—Sí, debería —dije entre besos. Después de darme un apretón en el trasero, me dejó ir. Sonreí y abrí la puerta de mi auto. Él aún se encontraba observándome cuando salí del estacionamiento. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente a través del espejo y sonreí mentalmente.

Mi pequeño secreto sucio estaba a salvo por hoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Deeds

**A/N**: ¡Hola de nuevo! XD Perdón por el retraso, pero aquí traigo el tercer capítulo traducido. Aunque he notado que algunas personas me siguen felicitando a _mí _por el fic, así que reitero; este fic **NO** lo escribí yo. Me encantaría que fuera así xD, pero yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo. Lo escribió **Blowing Wind**, que amablemente me dio la autorización para pasarlo al español :-P. Y el fic ya está terminado y pueden leerlo en inglés bajo el penName de ella :). Bueno, espero que ahora haya quedado todo claro XD

Por cierto, hay algo que no cuadra al principio del lemon. A ver si alguien más lo nota. XD Igual lo puse, para ser fiel al original.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno), Lenguaje y _lemon _muy_ explícito_, un Sasuke muy… OMG XD.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo III: Hechos Sucios

* * *

Llegué a mi mansión en veinte minutos; el automóvil de mi padre ya estaba en el garaje. Rápidamente salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la entrada principal. La empleada de la mansión, Yuki, me abrió la puerta y me sonrió levemente, informándome que mi padre estaba esperándome en el comedor. Le agradecí y me quité mis zapatos, cambiándolos por un par de pantuflas blancas. Dando ligeros pasos, me dirigí hacia la entrada del comedor.

Mi padre ya se encontraba allí, en el asiento cercano a la punta de la mesa que normalmente ocupaba, leyendo la sección de negocios del _Tokyo Times_, con un par de anteojos negros enmarcados sobre su nariz. Dirigió la vista hacia mí y me sonrió, mientras yo me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Princesa, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Me reté a mí misma de no moverme bajo su mirada; mi padre tenía la tendencia de saber todo lo que yo había hecho o planeaba hacer. Era bueno en eso. Y no es como si yo estuviera avergonzada o algo así; él había descubierto que perdí mi virginidad en mi graduación de primaria y se lo había tomado bastante bien, más de lo que me esperaba. Yo estaba realmente alterada en ese entonces, pero él me había consolado, diciéndome que era completamente natural sentirme de ese modo por lo que les pasaba a las chicas de mi edad. Había sido un padre muy comprensivo.

—Bien. Tuve que quedarme después de clases para repetir mi examen —le expliqué. Mi padre nunca me ha reprendido por reprobar exámenes, lo cual no pasa seguido. Él sabe que yo siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero estaré tan avergonzada si descubre la _verdadera_ razón por la cual no pasé mi examen.

—Todo marchó bien, espero —inquirió, doblando el periódico y colocándolo sobre la mesa, cerca de tu taza de café blanca.

—Sí —respondí. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y yo me estremecí mentalmente; era indudable que estaba leyendo mis gestos.

—Está bien —comentó finalmente. Dejé escapar un suspiro—. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Mierda. Lo sabe.

—Nadie, papá —contesté, manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi observó por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza; un gesto que significaba que, de todos modos, me creía.

—De acuerdo. Compro eso.

Hice una mueca—. No estaba tratando de venderte nada, papá.

Él rió—. Como sea, me estaba preguntando cuándo volverías a salir con alguien —comentó casualmente. Sus dedos levantaron su taza de café para llevarla hasta sus labios.

—Quizás no por un tiempo. Me estoy concentrando en mis estudios por ahora —mentí. Bueno, no era completamente una mentira, no en realidad. No estoy saliendo con nadie. Mi… _cosa_ con Sasuke era sólo un mutuo beneficio para ambos; él obviamente disfrutaba de mi cuerpo y yo no tenía quejas sobre ello.

—Está este chico, es hijo de uno de mis socios. Es nuevo en Japón. Si quieres… tenerlo alrededor, sólo dímelo.

Esbocé una sonrisa falsa—. Lo pensaré —respondí. Nuestra conversación se detuvo cuando la cena fue servida. El cocinero realmente se había excedido; casi todos eran mis platillos favoritos, seguidos por el postre. Mi padre y yo hablamos de todas y cualquier cosa; era un cambio y era divertido, ya que él raramente se encontraba en casa.

Pedí permiso para irme a mi cuarto después de acabar la cena. Mi padre había recibido una llamada de su gente de negocios y la había atendido en el estudio. Llevé mi cuerpo por las escaleras, hasta mi habitación. Quitando mis libros y mi bolso de la cama recién hecha, me recosté sobre el suave colchón y cerré los ojos.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en Sasuke. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? El mero pensamiento de él, hacía que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios. La imagen de su rostro con una sonrisa burlesca en el apareció en mi mente. Rápidamente estrellé una almohada contra mi cara y gemí; él era capaz de excitarme incluso cuando no estaba ahí. El trino de mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rodé hacia el lado, buscando en mi bolso el pequeño aparato. Miré la pantalla y no reconocí el número. Consideré simplemente dejarlo sonar, pero cambié de parecer.

—¿Diga? —contesté.

El perezoso sonido de una risa hizo que sintiera algo cálido por dentro—. No pensé que fueras a responder —dijo la voz de Sasuke.

—Bueno, pensé en dejar que sonara —repliqué, poniéndome de espaldas, en una posición más cómoda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento? —me preguntó. Podía oír un sonido similar al de hojas secas siendo pisadas.

—Sólo pienso —dije, y luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, me recosté sobre mi estómago y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos—. En todas las cosas _malas_ que me gustaría hacerte —añadí en un susurro. Oí cómo recuperaba el aliento y me contuve para no reírme demasiado alto.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —dijo al fin, su voz convertida en un suspiro ronco.

Sonriéndome a mí misma, puse el teléfono en el espacio entre mi cuello y oreja—. Como lamerte. Sólo imagina, mi lengua bajando de tu mejilla hasta tu cuello; te aseguro que definitivamente sentirías la textura de lengua. Después, voy a recorrer mis dedos por tu pecho, sintiendo cómo cada músculo se tensa bajo mi tacto —comenté. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y podía escucharlo por el teléfono.

Se sentía tan… dominante. ¿El se sentía de la misma forma cuando me seducía'?

—¿Qué más? —murmuró. Dios, quiere todos los detalles. Este sujeto, es lejos el más pervertido que he conocido en mi vida.

—Después, voy a desabotonar tu camisa y me maravillaré con tu torso y abdominales. Te daré pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo y luego te pondré en el piso y… te haré el amor locamente —acabé. No tengo dotes para hablar de sexo por teléfono. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que decido hacerlo.

—Diablos, ¿quieres hacer esa promesa realidad? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Yo reí—. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a trepar una puerta de acero con cámara de seguridad y cinco perros guardianes?

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo—. Cruzaré un arco de fuego si prometes mantener la parte final de tu trato.

Reí con más fuerza—. Como sea, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Después de esa charla, ¿en dónde crees que estoy? —murmuró.

Solté una risita, pero luego me detuve—. Más te vale no estar cogiendo a otra chica.

—Nena, tú eres la única en la que estaré pensando cogerme, así que tu mente puede estar en paz —contestó con una leve risa. Yo entorné los ojos; debí saber que vendría algo así.

—¿Entonces por qué llamaste? —continué. Alguien tocó la puerta y me levanté para abrir. Yuki estaba al otro lado, sosteniendo un pote de helado con crema batida encima. Le agradecí y cerré la puerta.

—Hay una fiesta en la playa este fin de semana. Quería saber si te gustaría venir y andar por ahí. Claro, también podemos ir a cada. Te aseguro que la pasarás muy bien —dijo con arrogancia.

—Hmm… no tengo dudas sobre eso. Pero lo de la playa suena bien. ¿Quién estará allí? —pregunté, tomando una cucharada de helado y llevándolo hasta mi boca. El delicioso sabor de este se deslizó por mi lengua y reí levemente.

—La mayoría de la escuela estará allí y también habrá gente de otras. Mi mejor amigo, Naruto, también estará ahí —dijo.

—Está bien. Dios, esto sabe taaan bien —dije con un gemido.

—Lo haces sonar mucho mejor que el sexo —comentó él, gruñendo. Yo reí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy teniendo sexo en este momento? —pregunté, tímidamente.

—Porque estoy afuera de tu ventana —replicó. Me quedé sin aliento y me di la vuelta para ver a Sasuke, sonriéndome arrogantemente. Apagué mi celular y lo dejé caer sin cuidado en la cama, antes de levantarme y abrir la puerta de cristal de mi balcón. Sasuke me atrapó cuando, literalmente, salté sobre él.

—¿Tanto me extrañas—? —lo interrumpí cuando junté mis labios con los suyos. No pude controlar mi reacción cuando pensé en todas las horribles cosas que le pudieron haber ocurrido. Debería estar agradecida de que no pasó nada, pero también estaba preocupada. Una parte de mí quería golpearlo por ser tan estúpido, pero la otra parte quería abrazarlo cerca de mi cuerpo y, de algún modo, estaba feliz de que él se arriesgara tanto sólo para verme.

Sus labios se movieron expertamente sobre los míos, mientras yo abría la boca para dejarlo entrar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sellando nuestros labios. Él estaba sosteniendo mi peso con sus dos brazos, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con los míos para mantener el equilibrio. Ambos fuimos acorralados contra la pared, mientras nos seguíamos besando.

Finalmente se separó y yo aproveché la oportunidad para tomar un poco de aire—. Sabes, me mentiste —sentenció con un tono de voz malvado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté, aún mareada por el beso. Aunque noté que esta era la primera vez que sus manos no estaban cerca de mis pechos o mi retaguardia. Excepto para sostener mi peso.

—Tu padre no tiene cinco perros guardianes —sentenció, con un tono de voz divertido.

Bufé, quitándome el flequillo de mi frente—. Estaba exagerando. Pensé que lo sabrías.

—Bueno, entonces creo que deberías ser castigada por cometer un pecado —dijo, rozando mi cuello.

—¿Cuál pecado? —suspiré, sin aliento. Puedo escuchar a mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente contra mi pecho.

—No mentir —dijo en un tono de voz ronco, antes de llevarme de nuevo a mi cuarto y dejarme en la cama. Cerré mis ojos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

Si esta era su forma de castigarme, entonces podía castigarme todo lo que quisiera.

Sentí una tensión en mis brazos, mientras algo era atado a mis muñecas. Traté de liberar mis brazos, pero estos ni siquiera se movieron. Alcé la vista para ver que mis brazos habían sido atados por su corbata negra, que era parte del uniforme escolar; el muy idiota había amarrado mis brazos al poste de la cama. Le entrecerré los ojos, pero él sólo sonrió sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento.

—Vas a disfrutar esto —susurró en mi oído, antes de retroceder un poco para quitarse su camisa blanca, revelando ese torso y abdominales hechos para derretir la boca. Lentamente avanzó hacia mí, con sus ojos oscuros brillando peligrosamente; sus músculos se movían con cada paso que daba. Sus manos lentamente bajaron el cierre de mi falda, deslizando la prenda por mis piernas y dejándola despreocupadamente en el suelo. Me lamí los labios, anticipando su siguiente movimiento. Lucía como un predador, listo para abalanzarse sobre su presa. Yo me sentía como la presa, acostada ahí, en mi tanga blanca de seda y las ligas adornando mis piernas.

Le dio una lamida rápida a mi muslo y plantó un beso brusco sobre mis bragas. Puedo sentir la humedad que él había causado, sólo con quitarme la ropa y haciéndome las cosas más simples. Lanzó una leve y oscura risa, antes de levantarse y ubicarse sobre mi cuerpo para darme un apasionado beso, mientras sus manos desabrochaban lenta y cuidadosamente cada botón de mi blusa. La prenda se abrió y mi sujetador en conjunto estuvo expuesto a su hambrienta mirada. Rompió el beso anterior, descendiendo su boca por mi cuello, dejando un camino ardiente mientras succionaba a través de mi sostén. Mordió levemente mi pezón y lancé un gruñido.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa arrogante aunque no lo esté viendo. Y ya que el broche estaba al frente, no se tardó mucho en abrirlo con facilidad; el sujetador se abrió, revelando por completo mis pechos. Tomó uno entre su mano y lo apretó suavemente, mientras atrapaba el otro con su impaciente boca. La sensación que brotó de mí fue desquiciante. Él continuó lamiendo mis pechos, intercambiándose de vez en cuando, mientras yo continuaba gimiendo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera el primer orgasmo de la noche. Mi observó mientras me venía; y en sus ojos pude notar que aquel no iba a ser el único orgasmo que tendría.

Mi aliento se aceleró cuando sus dedos bajaron hasta el borde de mis bragas. Él ya había rasgado mis otros tres pares debido a su impaciencia, pero no esta vez. Inmediatamente posé mi mano sobre la suya.

—No te atrevas —le dije, fingiendo enfado—. Me gusta este par.

Sasuke lanzó una risa, antes de romper el fino borde de mi ropa interior con su fuerza y, al mismo tiempo, dándome un beso para impedir que le gritara. No tuve tiempo para discutirle, ya que introdujo dos de sus más grandes dedos dentro de mí, haciéndome romper el beso para tomar aire. Comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos con gran velocidad, mientras yo movía mis caderas para mantener el ritmo que él había comenzado.

Sasuke succionó la delicada piel de mi cuello, cuando yo incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás. La velocidad de sus dedos aumentó y yo me estaba aproximando a mi clímax. Después de cinco segundos, me tuvo gritando de placer. Abrí mis ojos a tiempo para ver cómo lamía sus dedos, metiéndolos dentro de su boca y dándoles una minuciosa lamida, antes de sacarlos.

—Eres malo —murmuré, cerrando perezosamente mis ojos. Lo escuché reírse.

—Te gusta que sea malo, nena —me replicó.

—Cierto —sonreí con picardía.

—Mierda —maldijo—. Olvidé el preservativo —dijo con frustración. Me mordí los labios para no reírme; parecía un niño al que le dolía un diente.

—Tengo algunos en mi mesa de noche —comenté. Me miró, como pensando si hablaba en serio o no. Le sonreí inocentemente, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí. Abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche de roble, sacó el condón.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde —me dijo, mientras se bajaba los pantalones y sus boxer. Abriendo el envoltorio con sus dientes, puso rápidamente el preservativo en su lugar, antes de ubicarse frente a mí. Pero al parecer lo pensó mejor. Se inclinó para desatar mis manos, poniéndome bajo el colchón, por lo que ahora mi mitad inferior aún estaba sobre la cama, pero mi mitad superior estaba apoyada en la alfombra. Alcé una ceja ante la postura en que me había dejado.

—Vas a amar esto —dijo e introdujo su rígido pene dentro de mí. Me quedé sin aire al sentir cómo deslizaba dentro. No importa cuántas veces hayamos cogido, siempre se las arreglaba para dilatarme aún más que antes. No me di cuenta que había puesto una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, mientras la otra estaba completamente alrededor de su cintura. Me embistió con ritmo acelerado, mientras lo veía introducirse dentro de mi estrecho agujero una y otra vez.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en la pasión, que casi no nos dimos cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta. Segundos después, la voz de mi padre se escuchó del otro lado; Sasuke no creía que era algo importante, ya que seguía cogiéndome. Ahogué mis gemidos y gruñidos y me compuse para contestarle a mi papá.

—Princesa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, al otro lado de la puerta.

Me mordí los labios para no gemir—. Sí, papá. Estoy estudiando para mi examen de Biología de mañana.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mientras continuaba entrando en mi cuerpo.

—Anatomía humana —añadió, con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Voy a salir por el resto de la noche, así que no me esperes despierta. Buenas noches, princesa —dijo mi padre y oí cómo sus pasos se alejaban de mi puerta. Los gemidos que estaba tratando de reprimir se escaparon de mi boca al segundo después, cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó y grité el nombre de Sasuke. Unos segundos después, él me siguió.

Quitando su cuerpo del mío, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió—. Tiene razón. Estás teniendo una buena noche.

Solté una carcajada. Aquí estaba, con un chico desnudo en mi habitación, cogiéndome al mismo tiempo que tenía una conversación con mi padre. Nunca imaginé que algo así podría sucederme. No podía evitar que toda la situación me divirtiera.

Al parecer, mi secreto se ha vuelto un poco más sucio…


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Party Disaster

**A/N**: Ay, no sé qué decir xD qué vergüenza no haber dado señales de vida en tantos meses, pero andaba ocupadita y con otras prioridades en mi vida además de unos cuantos cambios importantes en ella, pero ahora tengo tiempo (en enero no tenía mucho, porque no estuve mucho en mi casa y además estaba trabajando xD), así que aquí traigo una actualización (¡Por fin!) aunque hay partes que me costaron mucho traducirlas sin que quedaran mal, ojala no se note mucho XD. Bueno, que lo disfruten y plz recuerden que este fic NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO :-P.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno). Nada más en _este capítulo_.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo IV: Desastre en la Fiesta de la Playa

* * *

Examiné cada traje de baño que tenía en mi armario. Finalmente, emergí con un bikini de color rojo; la parte inferior se ataba a ambos lados y la superior consistía en dos triángulos que se ataban al cuello y al medio de la espalda. Recordaba que lo había comprado, pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para usarlo. Me refiero a que, este bikini… deja al descubierto mucha piel. Y me refiero a MUCHA.

Sonreí maliciosamente, sabiendo que Sasuke lo disfrutaría. Rápidamente lo metí en mi bolso, antes de ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. La puerta del bañó se abrió y Sasuke salió de ella, usando mi toalla color rosa para cubrir su parte inferior. Ahogué una risita y Sasuke me envió una mirada que significaba que me callara. Aquello sólo hizo que mi risa se convirtiera en una carcajada. No me dio ningún tipo de advertencia y se abalanzó sobre mí en la desordenada cama. Intenté zafarme, pero eso sólo provocó que su agarre se intensificara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con falso enojo.

—Oh, nada, Señor Todopoderoso —contesté con sarcasmo. Él gruñó levemente, antes de capturar mis labios en un ardiente beso.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta —dije entre sus besos.

—A la mierda la fiesta —replicó Sasuke, sujetando mis dos brazos y poniéndolos arriba de mi cabeza, mientras sus labios recorrían cada curva de mi piel expuesta. Puedo sentir que otra increíble sesión de sexo vendrá después de este jugueteo.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, mientras sus dedos se metían por debajo de mi camiseta y tiraban del suave material para quitármelo, dejándome nuevamente en sujetador.

_Todo lo que tú quieras, Sasuke._

* * *

Después de todo, llegamos tarde a la fiesta. Y me perdí de toda una mañana de estar recostada bajo el sol y broncearme. La mitad de la gente de mi escuela ya había estado en la playa durante la mayor parte del día; y ya que el mejor amigo de Sasuke había alquilado la playa para una fiesta privada, todo el frente oceánico había sido cerrado para uso privado.

Mi padre había sido llamado a un viaje de negocios otra vez, y en esta ocasión por dos semanas. Había estado preocupado cuando me contó las noticias por teléfono, y yo le aseguré que todo estaría bien, aunque él no sonaba tan seguro. Después de diez minutos de charla de su parte y lloriqueo por la mía, decidió que estaría bien para mí después de todo.

Sasuke había tenido que marcharse a su hogar para retirar sus cosas, ya que había pasado toda la noche en mi casa. En realidad, en mi habitación. Y eso me dio bastante tiempo para arreglarme. Después de una ducha rápida, me puse el bikini rojo, mi minifalda blanca de algodón, una camiseta roja de tirantes y unas sandalias con joyas incrustadas. El cabello lo traía ondulado y coloqué unas gafas de sol channel para completar mi atuendo. Satisfecha con mi apariencia, le lancé un beso al espejo y tomé mi bolso de playa al mismo tiempo que Sasuke apareció.

Entrecerró los ojos un momento al ver mi vestuario, antes de abrir su boca. Lo reté a que se atreviera.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, no me cambiaré —comenté, antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Me le adelanté y abandoné el cuarto. Lo oí murmurar algo sobre "bruja irresistible", mientras salía después de mí. Escondí muy bien mi entretenimiento respecto a la situación, antes de hacer algo estúpido como echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y reír. Sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura unos segundos después, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—¿Dónde están tus criadas? Deberían estar aquí —comentó, paseando la vista por la enorme sala de estar.

Tranquilicé su preocupación con un movimiento rápido de mi mano—. Les di unos cuantos días libres.

No hizo comentarios respecto a ello, pero frunció el ceño. Apoyé mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

—Está bien, no necesito una niñera —dije. Sasuke se alejó de mí cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa, diciendo que calentaría el auto. Cerré la puerta doble y le eché llave, antes de bajar los escalones de piedra y llegar al Ferrari de Sasuke, que me estaba esperando.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta la playa. Sin embargo, esperar la línea para entrar y estacionar el vehículo nos llevó un buen rato. Y realmente estaba sorprendida de lo paciente que parecía Sasuke ante toda la conmoción, en la que otros chicos trataban de colarse en la fiesta. Al parecer, se debía tener una invitación especial para entrar.

Uno de los guardias inclinó su cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia con ella de forma respetuosa, en cuanto Sasuke detuvo el auto.

—Sasuke-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra? —dijo.

—Estoy bien —contestó Sasuke. El guardia me miró y asintió; sonreí y agité mi mano en señal de saludo. Nos condujo hasta la puerta, en donde había un lugar libre en el estacionamiento a poca distancia. Salimos del auto y Sasuke abrió el portamaletas para que yo pudiera sacar mis cosas. Caminamos hasta llegar al medio de la blanca arena, en donde el escenario estaba siendo instalado y el DJ ponía música tecno. Cientos de personas se encontraban ya bailando y apretándose los unos contra los otros. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, dejando en el cielo un matiz naranjo y amarillo. Era hermoso.

Sasuke sostuvo mi mano todo el camino, mientras maniobrábamos cómo pasar a través de la masa de adolescentes sudorosos. Nos detuvimos un par de veces en las que algunos chicos y chicas saludaron a Sasuke. Las chicas parecían mirar a través de mí, ya que toda su atención estaba dirigida solamente a Sasuke. No pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos hacia ellas; aclaré mi garganta sonoramente y atraje nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta mis pechos, sonriéndoles falsamente al montón de muchachas; todas me lanzaron miradas venenosas. Yo las ignoré, simplemente pestañeándoles.

No me perdí la sonrisa de suficiencia que esbozó Sasuke, quien veía divertido todo el encuentro. Acercó nuestras manos enlazadas y besó la mía. ¿Era un gesto que significaba que me tranquilizara? Realmente no lo sabía. Continuamos nuestro camino y nos detuvimos cerca del escenario. Un apuesto rubio se encontraba en él, mientras que sus manos hacían girar hábilmente los discos que tocaban la música.

—_Oi_, imbécil. Aquí abajo —dijo Sasuke con fuerza, su tono de voz compitiendo con el ruidoso auge de la música.

—Sasuke-teme, ¿cuánto tiempo te toma traer tu lento culo hasta aquí? —Comentó el rubio mientras ponía sus audífonos encima de la mesa y bajaba de la tarima—. La fiesta comenzó hace seis horas.

—Creía que comenzaba a las once —contestó Sasuke, levantando una ceja.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Quién está contando? —replicó él. Ahogué una risa y sus ojos se dirigieron hasta mí en un segundo—. Bien, ¿y quién esta señorita tan linda? —preguntó, caminando alrededor de Sasuke y tomando mi mano entre la suya para besarla.

—Sakura. Y no está interesada en ti, idiota —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada enfadada, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera replicar.

—Soy Naruto, a tus servicios —continuó el rubio—. Sabes, si te llegaras a cansar de este hijo de puta, por favor no dudes en acudir a mí.

Solté una risita mientras Sasuke miraba con enfado a Naruto, aunque sus ojos carecían de cualquier amenaza real en ellos.

—Imbécil —masculló Sasuke.

—A ver, Sasuke, no comiences con mi novio —pronunció una dulce voz. Una chica de más o menos mi altura caminó hasta nosotros con dos botellas de cerveza en sus manos. Alzó su cabeza para besar a Sasuke en la mejilla y le entregó una de ellas. Sasuke respondió al gesto, asintiendo.

—Hinata, Sakura —nos presentó. La chica me dedicó una sonrisa amigable antes de observarme desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Algo se iluminó en su mirada antes de que me abrazara.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo en un tono amistoso.

—Encantada de conocerte a ti también —esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, Hinata, no la espantes con tu actitud súper dulce —comentó Sasuke, secamente. Hinata le sacó la lengua y se puso de puntillas para darle un corto beso en los labios a Naruto.

—Voy a secuestrarla por un momento —dijo después. La próxima cosa que supe, es que estaba siendo arrastrada lejos de Sasuke por Hinata. Ella no era mucho más alta que yo y no parecía tener ningún tipo de músculo, pero su agarre era bastante fuerte. Me voltee para dirigirle una mirada de enfado a Sasuke, pero el cretino sólo me sonrió y me lanzó un beso. Le mostré mi dedo del medio.

Sólo me detuve cuando estuve frente a un grupo de muchachas, todas muy lindas. Hinata me presentó a una de ellas; Kurenai Yuhi, una chica muy atractiva. Me dedicó un guiño y me sonrió. Otra chica llamada Tenten me dio un beso en la mejilla y retrocedió, con una sonrisa en su bonita cara. Temari, quien tenía la apariencia de una chica dura y el cabello rubio casi platinado, también me saludó. Se trataban como si _realmente_ se conocieran las unas a las otras. Y una cosa, me sentí muy cómoda hablando con ellas. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, nunca he tenido amigas verdaderas, ni una sola. Y ya que la mayoría de las chicas que había conocido eran todas unas perras de doble cara, nunca me molesté en hacerme amiga de ninguna de ellas. Pertenecían al tipo de chica que pretende preocuparse por ti y que te apuñala por la espalda.

—¿Eres nueva? —preguntó Kurenai, alzando sus cejas.

—Algo así —respondí.

—¿Cómo es que te emparejaste con nuestro Sasuke? —cuestionó Hinata. Observó al susodicho con esperanza en sus ojos, como esperando a que un milagro le respondiera.

Me mordí el labio. Si mentía, ¿ellas lo sabrían? Aunque, ¿por qué tendría que mentir? No es como si Sasuke y yo estuviéramos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Somos… él es mi compañero de proyecto para la escuela —contesté, evasivamente.

—¿Sólo para la escuela? —preguntó Temari, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Podía sentir cómo empezaba a sonrojarme.

—Y amigos…

—Lo que digas, muñeca —comentó Kurenai, con un guiño.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo es tu nueva vida aquí? —inquirió Tenten.

—Muy buena. Aunque, estoy comenzando a cansarme de las miradas malvadas de las otras chicas. Si quieren guerra, sólo tienen que decirlo —gruñí. Todas rieron.

—Cariño, si estás con Sasuke, será mejor que te acostumbres a esas miradas y a la tensión de que alguien pueda estar acosándote —comentó Temari. Torcí el gesto, pero no dije nada más.

—Aunque eres linda, creo que las manejarás bien —añadió Tenten, mientras me picaba juguetonamente en el costado. Reí suavemente. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con extraños, a excepción de Sasuke, pero estas chicas realmente me hicieron sentir bienvenida.

—Pero bueno, Sak, ¿quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Kurenai.

Asentí con la cabeza—. Yo traigo algo —me ofrecí, mientras las chicas sonreían. Caminé hasta la larga mesa que tenía servida mucha comida y bebidas, antes de tomar una copa y llenarla con ponche. Estuve a punto de beberlo, cuando alguien detuvo mi mano.

—Estos tragos tiene droga en ellos —dijo Sasuke. Dejé la taza con cuidado y miré con sospecha a Sasuke.

Alzó sus manos y fingió una expresión de rendición—. No quiero que te pongas salvaje y comiences a deslumbrar a todo el mundo.

No pude mantener mi expresión escéptica por ningún momento más y solté una risa.

—Como si yo fuera a hacer algo así.

—Hmm… nunca se sabe —arrastró las palabras, con una expresión perezosa en su rostro.

—Como sea, ¿tienen algo que no contenga alcohol por aquí? —pregunté, abanicándome a mí misma. Hacía calor y la humedad comenzaba a incrementarse.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero… ¿qué voy a recibir a cambio? —se inclinó y me susurró al oído.

Me quedé sin aliento, antes de poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y atraer su cabeza más cerca de mis labios.

—Todo lo que quieras —murmuré en un tono bajo, antes de depositar un suave beso en su cuello. Lo escuché gemir y sonreí triunfalmente.

—Voy a hacer que mantengas eso —dijo en un susurro ronco.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás. La pregunta, Uchiha, es cuándo —lo reté.

—En cualquier momento, en cualquier parte. Bajo las escaleras, en la arena, debajo de una palmera. Sólo dímelo, nena y ahí estaré —expresó, con una media-sonrisa seductora.

Me sonrojé.

—Eres malo —mascullé, alejándome del calor que emanaba de él.

—No lo sé, Sakura. A veces, lo malo puede ser bueno —contestó, con el ceño fruncido de manera pensativa. Reí y lo golpeé suavemente en el hombro.

—Esa fue la lógica más retorcida que te he escuchado decir —comenté—. Pero bueno, ¿qué hay de esos tragos?

—Está bien, está bien, patrona —dijo él con un suspiro—. Ya regreso.

Le lancé un beso, antes de voltearme hacia donde estaban las chicas. Todas me estaban observando con la boca abierta, antes de comenzar a lanzarme guiños y retomar su propia conversación. Ahogué una risita, antes de encontrarme a mí misma frente a frente con un tipo. Uno lindo, pero no podía compararse con Sasuke.

—Hola —saludó, con una sonrisa.

Yo sonreí forzadamente.

—Hola —no quería decir nada más que pudiera iniciar una conversación. El parecía ser arrogante y bueno… un bastardo.

—Soy Takashi. ¿Estás sola? —preguntó, tomando uno de los vasos de plástico y llenándolo con el licor que contenía drogas, para después ofrecérmelo.

—No, gracias —lo rechacé, tratando de avanzar y dejarlo atrás. Ahogué un suspiro de sorpresa cuando él me retuvo, agarrando mi antebrazo.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo —gruñó. Podía sentir cómo mi ira comenzaba a subir. Sin pensarlo, tomé el vaso con ponche y lancé el contenido a su cara, haciendo que escupiera mientras trataba de retirar el líquido de su boca.

—Pues yo he terminado de hablar con una basura como tú —torcí mi expresión y traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero él sólo lo incrementó más, amenazando con fracturarme los huesos.

—Y una mierda, perra. Pagarás por esto —masculló, antes de asirme por la cintura.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella —dijo una voz fría y amenazante. Solté un suspiro de alivio al divisar a Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada furiosa y el rostro marcado por su entrecejo fruncido.

—No es problema tuyo, bastardo. Esto es entre mi novia y yo —contestó Takashi con una sonrisa engreída. Me atrajo más hacia él y yo hice un gesto de dolor. Sasuke vio mi expresión y su rostro se ensombreció aún más. Para ese entonces, la atención de todos los presentes estaba centrada en la escena. Naruto había corrido hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke, y parecía listo para golpear a Takashi si este se atrevía a poner un dedo sobre Sasuke o sobre mí.

—¿Es tu novio, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, revelando su camiseta blanca sin mangas, y la arrojaba sin cuidado sobre la arena. Negué con la cabeza—. Ella dice que no lo eres. Ahora, quita tus jodidas manos de ella —repitió Sasuke, mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros. Takashi lució algo asustado cuando Sasuke flexionó sus músculos.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? —contestó Takashi, tratando de sonar tan rudo como podía. Lo próximo que supe, fue que la mano de Sasuke apareció y me tomó por la cintura, antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula a Takashi. Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y su mano fue directamente a su mandíbula magullada y sus labios ensangrentados. Quitándose la sangre de su boca, miró con furia a Sasuke.

—Bastardo —gruñó, antes de lanzarse por completo contra Sasuke, quién me quitó del camino. Casi caigo, pero Naruto me atrapó justo antes de que Takashi y Sasuke cayeran y rodaran por la arena. Sasuke lo golpeó en el estómago y luego le dio una patada, enviándolo lejos. Takashi cayó sobre su espalda y Sasuke aporreó contra él, golpeándolo sin piedad. Jadeé un poco, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a llenar mis ojos. Miré a Naruto, quien lucía más peligroso que nunca.

—Por favor, detenlo —le grité.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto levantó una ceja.

Mordí mi labio.

—Porque…

Naruto me observó por un momento, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro—. De acuerdo —dijo, finalmente. Caminó hacia donde los otros dos estaban peleando, bueno, en donde Sasuke estaba peleando y Takashi estaba tendido en la arena, con los ojos cerrados y apenas respirando. Naruto atrapó el puño de Sasuke, que se dirigía directamente al rostro de Takashi.

—Es suficiente, hombre —dijo Naruto. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de enfado—. Sakura te necesita más que él en este momento —escuché que añadió, en un susurro suave. Sasuke se calmó un poco, antes de asentir.

—Mantente alejado de ella si quieres vivir otro día —Sasuke se agachó y murmuró eso en el oído de Takashi. La multitud estaba en silencio una vez que aquella amenaza fue hecha. Un sonido similar a un zumbido se escuchó entre la gente, mientras Sasuke caminaba hasta mí. No dijo nada en cuanto tomó mi mano y me condujo lejos de toda la multitud. Por primera vez, no cuestioné a dónde me estaba llevando. Escuché que la gente estaba murmurando; miré hacia atrás para ver a Kurenai, Temari y Tenten con sus pulgares arriba y una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Hinata estaba al lado de Naruto, con una expresión preocupada en su linda cara, mientas él le avisaba a los guardias de seguridad.

—_¿Por qué la defiende?_ —dijo una voz.

—_¿Quién es esa chica?_ —preguntó otra.

—_Escuché que es su nueva novia_ —añadió alguien, en un susurro. Rápidamente las preguntas se perdieron entre el sonido del gentío, quienes murmuraban cosas los unos a los otros.

Suspiré y rápidamente apresuré mi ritmo para alcanzar el de Sasuke. Llegamos hasta una oficina; Sasuke le echó llave a la puerta y luego se dirigió hasta una pequeña cabina para sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Acaso ese hijo de puta te lastimó? —preguntó bruscamente. Pero no logró engañarme; aunque no lo conociera desde hace mucho, sabía que estaba escondiendo la preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Sólo un poco —contesté. Él gruñó y tomó mi brazo, examinándolo con cuidado de lado a lado. El feo moretón ya estaba empezando a tomar forma, una marca púrpura y azulada. Vi que la mandíbula de Sasuke se contrajo, pero no quitó sus ojos de la herida.

—Debí haber matado a ese bastardo —contestó con furia. Traté de sonreír para aliviar un poco las cosas.

—Bueno, le hiciste un daño bastante grande a su cuerpo y a su ego. Creo que no se acercará más a ti —dije con un tono suave.

—Más le vale —masculló Sasuke, abriendo un ungüento y aplicándolo delicadamente sobre el cardenal. Me hizo sonreír y preguntarme cómo alguien podía ser tan duro y gentil al mismo tiempo. La fachada que le mostraba al mundo demuestra realmente quién es él, pero sé que detrás de toda la máscara, Sasuke es un hombre dulce, preocupado y sensible. Tracé con mis dedos el pequeño corte en su rostro, en donde Takashi lo había golpeado; no reaccionó en absoluto. Hizo que me preguntara si lo había sentido siquiera. Terminó con mi brazo y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Te duele? —le pregunté, aún tocando suavemente su herida con mis dedos.

—Esto no es nada. Mi hermanita puede golpear más fuerte que él —contestó.

—¿Tienes una hermanita? —inquirí, sorprendida.

—No —sonrió.

Entorné mis ojos.

—Debí saberlo —abrí un pequeño paquete que contenía alcohol y lo usé para limpiarle su herida. Sasuke se removió ante el contacto y apartó mis manos.

—Te lo dije, estoy bien —gruñó.

Dejé escapar un resoplido—. Sé qué estás bien, pero coopera conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se te infecte y te deje una cicatriz.

—_Keh _—contestó él, aunque esta vez no apartó mi mano—. Sólo me usas por mi cuerpo, ya lo sabía —se quejó.

Saqué una venda y la coloqué sobre su corte—. Me has descubierto —dije en un tono perezoso.

Sasuke me tomó por la cintura y me colocó sobre su regazo—. Bruja tramposa —murmuró, antes de enterrar su cara en la curva de mi cuello. Reí suavemente e introduje mis manos dentro de su sedoso pelo.

—Cretino irrazonable —le respondí, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ninguno de nosotros notó los cinco pares de ojos sorprendidos y las cinco sonrisas en esos rostros, que nos miraban a través de la ventana iluminada.


	5. Chapter 5: Sex on the Beach

**A/N:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Yeah, **I suck**. Esta traducción debería estar terminada y apenas he traducido cinco capítulos. What a shame, shame, shame! Pero bueno, me he propuesto terminar MDLS y SFMEM lo más rápido que pueda y poder retomar mis otros fics abandonados. Lamento tardar tanto, pero terminaré las traducciones lo más rápido que pueda! Disfruten este capítulo (si es que alguien recuerda este fic XD) y recuerden que no es mío, es de **Blowing Wind**, así que todo el crédito es de ella.

Btw, la autora incluyó la letra de una canción (Heaven by your side – Azn Dreamers), así que yo también la incluiré en su idioma original y, si quieren, pueden escucharla ustedes y ver la letra. ¡Muchos besos!

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno). Lenguaje y sexo explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo V: Sexo en la Playa

* * *

Cuando volvimos para unirnos a la fiesta, ya eran las once en punto. Sasuke había dicho que Naruto seguiría la fiesta hasta el amanecer. Ese tal Naruto debía ser un parrandero total. Me pregunto cómo Sasuke y él se hicieron amigos. Como sea, algunas de las personas se habían ido. Sólo unos cincuenta seguían bailando o intimando en distintos lugares de la playa. Divisé a Hinata y a Naruto cerca de la mesa, en una acalorada sesión de besos. Tanto Kurenai como Temari estaban en la pista de baile, o en la arena, con algunos chicos. Tenten no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Sasuke me rodeó con sus brazos mientras caminábamos hacia la pista de baile, donde las parejas bailaban una lenta canción. Poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras los dos nos movíamos con el fluido movimiento y el ritmo de la canción.

_You and I, cannot hide_

_The love we feel inside_

_The words we need to say_

—¿Aún te duele la mandíbula? —pregunté, retrocediendo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Te lo dije. No es nada —replicó él, aunque su tono carecía de cualquier exageración.

—Sólo me aseguraba —solté una risita,

Juntó mi nariz con la suya.

_I feel that I, have always walked alone_

_but now that you're her with me_

_There'll always be a place that I can go_

—Me alegra que hayamos venido aquí —mencioné en voz baja. Pude sentir su sorpresa.

—¿Sí, por qué? —preguntó. Sonreí.

—Porque pude verte con tus amigos, y no siendo el cretino que usualmente eres —pude sentir cómo sonreía.

—Hn. Aún puedo ser un cretino —contempló él.

Reí suavemente.

—Está bien, también me gustas de esa manera.

Inclinó su cabeza y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_Suddenly, our destiny has started to unfold_

_When you're next to me,_

_I can see the greatest story love has ever told._

_Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel._

_How can it be true?_

_Somebody to keep the dream alive,_

_the dream I found in you,_

_I thought that love would be the strangest thing to me,_

_But when we touch, I realize_

_That I found my place in heaven by your side_

Me aparté del beso.

—Ne, Sasuke, ¿por qué te enfadaste tanto por lo del tal Takashi? —le pregunté. Era algo que se mantenía en mi mente en ese momento. Había oído a Hinata y Kurenai hablando por lo bajo, diciendo que Sasuke nunca había peleado con un tipo por una chica antes. Eso, de alguna manera, había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, pero algo dentro de mí tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir. Sasuke se puso tenso.

—No lo sé. Algo reaccionó en mí cuando lo vi maltratándote de esa forma —respondió, un momento después.

—Ya veo —me morí el labio.

Él suspiró.

—Mi padre siempre abusaba de mi madre cuando yo era pequeño. Los había visto antes, aún cuando mi madre trataba de quitarme del medio cuando él entraba en ese estado de ánimo, después de una larga noche de alcohol con sus amigos. Me asomaba a través de la puerta de mi armario, cada vez que escuchaba a mi madre gritar. Él la golpeaba tan fuerte, que a veces se desmayaba en frente de mi habitación. Mi madre fue miserable cada vez que mi padre estaba cerca. Decidió viajar por todo el mundo cada vez que mi padre se encontraba en la ciudad, en vez de quedarse en el mismo lugar que él. No es que la culpe; él quebró su espíritu y sus ganas de vivir. Hice una promesa aquel día. El día que fue llevada a la sala de emergencias, cuando trató de suicidarse. Prometí que nunca me convertiría en la persona que es mi padre. Prefiero matarme, antes de golpear a una mujer.

Ahogué un grito. Ni siquiera había tratado de llegar a conocer el pasado de Sasuke. Se había confesado ante mí, me enseñó su momento más vulnerable. Sentí que algo en mí se movió. El sentimiento de querer protegerlo del horrible mundo en el que había crecido. No podría imaginar a mi familia de esa forma.

—No eres tu padre, Sasuke. Nunca lo serás. Eres tú mismo, y lo que sea que decidas hacer, se basará en tu decisión y no la de él —le dije, con lágrimas colmando mis ojos.

_I could fly, when you smile. I'd walked a thousand miles, to hear you call my name._

_Now that I have finally found the one who will be there for me._

_Eternally, my everlasting sun._

_Suddenly, our destiny has started to unfold_

_When you're next to me, I can see, the greatest story love has ever told._

_Now my life is blessed with an angel, how can it be true?_

_Somebody to keep the dream alive._

_the dream I found in you. I always thought that love could be the strangest thing to me._

_But when we touch, I realize, that I've found my place in heaven by your side._

_That I've found my place in heaven by your side_

—No quiero tu lástima —dijo, sin embargo su tono carecía de cualquier enfado.

—No te tengo lástima. Admiro tu fuerte voluntad para vivir hasta el día de hoy, sin que te hayas convertido en una persona que odie el mundo —repliqué. Sasuke me atrajo hacia él y limpió suavemente las lágrimas que caían sobre mi rostro, con una sonrisa en el suyo.

—No desperdicies tus lágrimas en algo que ninguno de los dos puede cambiar —me dijo. Asentí y lo acerqué más. ¿Cómo alguien con tal familia, pudo convertirse en una persona tan dulce y honorable? Fuera como fuera su padre, no era nada comparado a Sasuke. De eso estoy segura.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? —preguntó repentinamente. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cuál promesa? —inquirí.

—"Todo lo que quiera" —reiteró.

—Pero ni siquiera me trajiste mi trago —contradije, con un tono razonable.

—De hecho, sí lo hice —me dijo, antes de inclinarse y capturar mis labios en los suyos. Separé mis labios instantáneamente, para permitirle el acceso dentro de mi boca. Podía degustar el vino que había bebido en la noche, no era un sabor fuerte, era lo suficiente para que yo pudiese probar sus adictivos labios. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos, al tiempo que nuestras bocas se fundían juntas. Su lengua recorría todos los rincones de mi boca, se apoderó de mi lengua con la suya y la succionó con suavidad. Gemí suavemente y sentí cómo sonreía de forma arrogante.

Sasuke había escogido un lugar apartado para bailar. Estábamos a salvo de las miradas indiscretas. Descendió sus manos hasta debajo de mi falda y tocó mi muslo interno, y luego guió mi pierna para que rodeara su cintura. Así lo hice, apoyando mi peso sobre él. Mis manos alcanzaron sus tensos hombros y me aparté del beso.

_Heaven by your side, heaven by your side, heaven by your side._

_When you're next to me, I can see the greatest story love has ever told._

_Now my life is blessed with an angel._

_Ho can it be true?_

_Somebody to keep the dream alive, the dream I found in you._

_I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me._

_but when we touch, I realize that I found my place in heaven by your side_

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? —pregunté. Me besó el cuello y los hombros.

—Por lo que ese hijo de puta te hizo —replicó, con su voz ahogada por mi piel.

Reprimí una sonrisa, antes de que se me ocurriera una idea.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —le dije.

—Por qué lo haría, si estoy perfectamente feliz aquí —replicó él. Yo entorné mis ojos.

—Te divertirás más caminando conmigo. Te lo garantizo —añadí con una voz socarrona.

Se alejó inmediatamente y esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

—De acuerdo, haré que lo cumplas —dijo, antes de liberar mi pierna. Sasuke tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme de pie por un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre, no puedes mantenerte de pie por ti misma? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eres un idiota —reflexioné.

—Lo sé —aceptó él, con bastante facilidad. Me tomó de la mano mientras nos alejábamos de la multitud.

—Oi, Sasuke, ¿a dónde diablos vas? —gritó Naruto. Sasuke le hizo un gesto con el dedo del medio, pero siguió caminando. Pude escuchar a Naruto reírse detrás de nosotros.

* * *

Caminamos por la orilla del mar. Me quité las sandalias y las sostuve; podía sentir la suavidad de la arena entre los dedos de mis pies. Eran más o menos las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, el sereno sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa era muy reconfortante. No dijimos nada que pudiese acabar con aquel confortante silencio. Miré alrededor del perímetro y divisé una roca que formaba una pequeña cueva. Sonreí maliciosamente, antes de arrastrar a Sasuke en dirección a la roca. Me miró extrañamente, antes de seguirme.

La cueva estaba aislada y hacía espacio suficiente para ambos. Empujé con delicadeza a Sasuke sobre la suave arena, él se recostó pasivamente antes de alzar una ceja. Yo simplemente sonreí a modo de respuesta, antes de quitarme mi camiseta de tirantes y exponer la parte superior de mi bikini. Noté cómo la boca de Sasuke se abrió considerablemente y me mordí los labios para no sonreír.

—Maldición —dijo él, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces—. Creo que me vine en los pantalones.

Solté una risita y avancé hacia él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mis pezones, erectos a través de las redes del bikini de crochet. Me senté en su regazo y lo envolví en un beso húmedo. Él inmediatamente respondió al beso, mientras sus manos avanzaban hasta mi trasero y masajeaban la suave piel. Su boca descendió hasta la delicada piel de mi cuello y comenzó a succionarlo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí. Él continuó succionando hasta que estuvo satisfecho, luego bajó más y mordió mi hombro delicadamente. Mis manos fueron hasta el botón de su camisa y desprendí el material, revelando su pecho tonificado. Aún se me hace agua la boca cada vez que lo veo sin camisa.

Empujándolo de vuelta a la arena, hice un rápido trabajo en su traje de baño. Su pene se enderezó. ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido una erección con sólo un beso? No tuve tiempo para meditar sobre ello. Pude ver el líquido brillante en la punta de su miembro. Sin pensarlo, tomé aquel sensible órgano dentro de mi boca, arrancándole un gemido a Sasuke. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, mientras empujaba suavemente mi cabeza para establecer un ritmo. Lamí la parte inferior de su pene, a la vez que mis manos masajeaban sus testículos. Debió gustarle, ya que continuó gimiendo y gruñendo. Me alegra que disfrute las cosas que hacemos juntos. Me pregunto si él se siente enérgico y tiene la impresión de estar en el cielo, tal como él me hace sentir a mí. Supongo que esa respuesta nunca la sabré.

—Por Dios, Sakura —suspiró. Sonreí, pero no interrumpí el movimiento que llevaba. Su orgasmo llegó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mi nombre. Tragué hasta la última gota de su líquido. Había salpicado un poco en mis pechos, pero no me importó. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la arena y respiró con dificultad, posicionándome sobre él y envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo, un momento más tarde.

—Pero yo quería. ¿No te gustó? —pregunté. Traté de disimular el dolor en mi tono de voz, pero él debió darse cuenta ya que sus ojos se suavizaron.

—¿No me escuchaste gritar? —inquirió en un tono juguetón. Yo reí.

—Creo que todo Japón te escuchó —contesté.

—Simplemente, no quiero que pienses que tienes que hacer eso para complacerme —se mantuvo serio.

—Lo hice porque quería. Tú no me forzaste —le respondí.

—En fin… —comenzó él, con sus manos viajando hasta el borde de mi falda y subiéndola, exponiendo la parte inferior de mi bikini.

—En fin… —repetí yo. Sonrió e intercambió de lugar, por lo que ahora estaba él arriba. Sasuke desató mi falda y la dejó a un lado. Sus ojos estaban, nuevamente, fijos en mi vagina. Sabía que iba a estar fascinado, ya que los agujeros del estilo crochet exponían gran parte de la piel.

—Creo que esto es lo único que deberías usar —comentó casualmente.

—Hmm… si te afectó de esta forma, estoy segura que hará lo mismo con un montón de chicos más, ¿no crees? —mencioné, con timidez.

Sasuke gruñó, antes de colocar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

—Eres mía.

Contuve el aliento. ¿Por qué su reclamación me hacía tan feliz? No debería llevar nada de lo que hicimos o vamos a hacer al corazón… porque esta aventura acabará.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró. Inclinó su cabeza para besar exactamente el centro de mi vagina, con su lengua áspera chupándola a través del bikini. Desató los tirantes de ambos lados de él y lo arrojó a la arena.

No le tomó mucho tiempo desprenderse de su traje de baño. Pero luego recordé algo; no teníamos preservativos. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

—Condones —susurré. Me dirigió una sonrisa ladeada, antes de sacar tres pequeños sobres del bolsillo de su bañador. Alcé las cejas.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Llevas condones contigo? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Bueno, normalmente no me molestaría, pero contigo… diablos, lo hice un hábito —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —pregunté. Le quité uno de los sobres y lo abrí en un segundo, antes de colocarlo en su pene. Besándolo en la mejilla, se hundió dentro de mí. Ahogué un suspiro, respirando el aire dentro de mis pulmones. La embestida de sus caderas hizo que mi cuerpo se levantara para encontrarse con el de él. La necesidad y el deseo rasgaron a través de mí, mientras me proponía no moverme hasta adaptarme a su tamaño. Mi miró y yo asentí; Sasuke se retiró de mí, antes de volver a meter su miembro. Miles de luces estallaron detrás de mis ojos cerrados. Ambos gemimos antes el impacto de nuestros cuerpos, encontrándose en un oleaje increíble.

Sasuke guió sus manos hasta mis piernas para levantarlas y ponerlas sobre sus hombros, con su boca chupando ávidamente mis pezones, mientras me seguía embistiendo. El aumento de la humedad no podía enfriar el calor y la tensión entre nosotros, al momento que el sudor se comenzaba a acumular en su frente y en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos arañaron su espalda, y grité cuando un millón de placenteras ondas eléctricas me llevaron hasta el clímax.

Sasuke no esperó a que recobrara mi aliento ya que nos volcó, por lo que ahora yo estaba arriba. Me sostuvo cuando comencé a rodar mis caderas expertamente. Satisfecho por haber encontrado mi ritmo, Sasuke atrajo mi cabeza para besarme, mientras yo seguía cogiéndomelo con fuerza. Me separé de él y arremetí nuevamente en su ansiosa y dura punta. Dios, creo que moriría feliz ahora. El orgasmo que nos golpeó a ambos hizo temblar la tierra cuando gemí con más fuerza esta vez; Sasuke gritó mi nombre sin piedad. Me dejé caer sobre él, nuestros latidos sincronizados en uno solo.

Sasuke se volteó, por lo que yo estaba debajo de él. Sonrió con satisfacción, al tiempo que el sol se levantó completamente en el horizonte. Su silueta mezclada con los rayos brillantes que estaban detrás de él, era algo increíble. Suspiré feliz, luego cerré mis ojos y me relajé. Mi cuerpo estaba saciado en ese momento.

—¿Ya estás cansada? —preguntó, de forma arrogante.

Sonreí perezosamente.

—¿Es posible morir por tener demasiado sexo alucinante?

Me dedicó una media-sonrisa.

—No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú lo estás —insistió.

—Estoy segura de que lo harías. Sería el único caso extraño en morir de esa forma —contemplé.

El rió entre dientes, antes de rodar a un lado y tomar el resto de los preservativos.

—Tenemos dos más, y nadie nos está molestando —dijo con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

Me eché a reír.

—Eres insaciable.

—Así es —dijo mientras abría el pequeño paquete y se movía entre mis piernas. Le di la bienvenida a mi cuerpo, con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Volvimos a la playa, en donde el grupo estaba haciendo limpieza. Divisé a Naruto encima de una mesa, borracho e inconsciente. Hinata no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sasuke me dijo que recogiera mis cosas, mientras él se dirigía hacia Naruto; y con un vaso de agua salada que había recogido de la playa, Sasuke se giró hacia mí para sonreírme, antes de dejar que el agua fría cayera sobre su amigo. Naruto reaccionó rápidamente, observando el perímetro con vehemencia y con una expresión de total confusión. Yo reí, antes de caminar para recoger mi bolso de playa y mis sandalias.

—Oye, Sasuke-teme, estás muerto —gritó Naruto, antes de ponerse de pie y correr detrás de Sasuke, quien se reía.

Hinata despertó ante la conmoción. Me vio, caminó hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Buenos días —dije, entregándole una botella de agua de manantial.

—Hola. Se ausentaron por un momento —comentó casualmente.

Pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba hasta llegar a un color escarlata. Hinata se carcajeó.

—Además, quizás quieras ocultar ese chupetón de tu cuello.

Pude sentir cómo mi ojo comenzaba a temblar. ¿Otro chupetón? Sólo espera a que pusiera mis manos en su cuello.

—Nunca van a madurar —murmuró. Solté una risita—. Sabes, son exactamente igual a cuando eran pequeños.

Asentí.

—Has sido amiga de ellos por mucho tiempo, ¿ne?

—Desde que teníamos dos años. La mamá de Sasuke, Naruto y la mía eran mejores amigas; creo que siempre hemos dependido del otro, para todo —dijo Hinata, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de la botella.

—Se ve que son muy cercanos —comenté. Hinata asintió.

—Sí. Supongo que Sasuke se sintió excluido cuando Naruto y yo comenzamos a salir hace cuatro años. Ahora te tiene a ti, así que ya no me siento mal.

No hice un comentario sobre eso.

—No estamos saliendo o algo así.

—Pues, es extraño —dijo Hinata, alegremente.

—¿Por qué es extraño? —pregunté. Las dos nos sentamos arriba de la mesa, lanzando miradas ocasionales a los chicos. Naruto metió a Sasuke dentro del agua, carcajeándose. Sasuke se levantó, mascullando, mientras escupía el salado sabor del agua, antes de lanzarse a la espalda de Naruto y hundiendo a los dos en el agua.

—Bueno, vino aquí sólo contigo. Ahora, déjame decirte; Sasuke nunca se aparece en una fiesta con sólo una chica. Por eso es tan popular entre las señoritas. En segundo lugar, demonios Sakura, todo el mundo vio lo que Sasuke le hizo a ese sujeto y sólo te estaba hablando. Por lo general, a Sasuke no podría importarle menos la situación.

—Me habló de sus padres —comenté en voz baja. Pude sentir la mirada asombrada de Hinata.

—¿En serió? —preguntó, con tono de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? —repliqué, alzando una ceja.

—No te lo tomes de mala manera, pero Sasuke no habla con nadie acerca de su familia. Por favor, él sólo se tira a la chica y pasa a la siguiente. Para él hacer algo como esto, tú… —se interrumpió, mirando el horizonte.

Guardé silencio. ¿Podía ser tan simple como parecía? Hinata sonaba muy sincera. Pero, esto era una aventura casual, ¿no? Además, las cosas nunca funcionarían entre los dos. Eso es lo que me sigo diciendo a mí misma. No quería tener mis esperanzas en alto, y que luego se aplastaran porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Además, mi padre nunca aprobaría esta relación y quizás eso es lo que me da miedo. Decepcionar a mi padre, que me mirara con ojos tristes, la expresión que recibo cada vez que hago algo mal. No, mi padre no tenía que decirme nada; su expresión bastaba para saber lo que está pensando. Dejando eso de lado, no amo a Sasuke y él no me ama. Éramos dos extraños hace dos semanas. Extraños que encontraron un inmenso placer en el cuerpo del otro. ¿No podría haberme enamorado de él?

¿Puedo?


	6. Chapter 6: Explosive Chemistry

A/N: ¿Alguien RECUERDA este fic? XD Por cierto, debí haber mencionado que _aborrezco_ los Universos Alternos, pero heme aquí, haciendo la traducción de uno… mi congruencia y yo.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno). Lenguaje y sexo explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni este fic son míos; le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **Blowing Wind**, respectivamente.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

Capítulo VI: Química Explosiva

* * *

Me di la vuelta y tomé el reloj alarma de la estantería. La luz verde neón parpadeaba las siete en punto. Lo regresé a su lugar y gruñí. Es lunes y eso significa escuela. Rodando fuera de la cama, con la sábana aún atascada a mí, me fui en una línea recta hacia el baño. No me tomó mucho tiempo ducharme y ponerme el uniforme, una falda negra plisada y una blusa blanca con cuello. Recogiendo mi bolso, llaves del auto y libros, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y bajé las escaleras.

Yuki, la empleada de la mansión, había llegado más temprano y me preparó el desayuno. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba aquí. Quizás sea porque anoche llegué tarde a casa. Después de la fiesta en la playa, Sasuke y yo nos aseguramos de que Naruto volviera a su hogar sano y salvo, sin dañar a ningún peatón o a él mismo. Porque lo juro, Naruto tiene que ser el tipo más loco que he conocido en mi vida. Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario sobre su forma de conducir ya que estaba acostumbrado, o al menos eso me dijo.

Lo que descubrí ayer, es que Naruto va a la misma escuela que Sasuke y yo. Incluyendo a todo el grupo. No puedo esperar para verlos hoy. Sasuke juró que iba a tener un inmenso dolor de cabeza, ahora que Naruto atendía la misma escuela. Yo me reí y le dije que obviamente estaba exagerando. Él me lanzó una mirada seca antes de decir:

—Acabas de conocerlo. No sabes lo estúpido que puede ser.

Volví a reír y le dije que se relajara.

Salí de casa y conduje hacia la escuela. El tráfico de la mañana no fue tan malo hoy, ya que llegué en veinte minutos. El automóvil de Sasuke ya se encontraba allí y lo vi sentado en el capó, hablando con una chica. Parecía aburrido, con sus ojos escaneando el lugar. Sé que me estaba buscando. Me notó y se dio la vuelta, para sonreírle a la rubia. Yo esbocé una sonrisa divertida. ¿De verdad cree que este viejo truco va a funcionar en mí? Bueno, quizás podría funcionar si supiera que no estaba bromeando.

Tomando mis libros, cerré la puerta de mi automóvil y caminé en dirección opuesta. Oí a la chica gritar, llamando a Sasuke. Segundos después, Sasuke estaba en frente de mí.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, mirando mi reloj.

—¿No me viste? —inquirió él.

—Claro que sí. Estabas hablando con… quienquiera que sea ella, y no quise molestarte —repliqué simplemente.

—¿Segura de que no estás celosa? —me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —respondí, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él y jalando hacia abajo su corbata, para poder susurrar en su oído—. Porque al final, sabemos que vas a volver a mí.

—¿Estás muy segura, eh? —comentó, atrayendo mi cintura hacia su cuerpo.

—Absolutamente —repliqué, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y lista para alejarme, pero él no me soltó. Su lengua se hundió en mi boca mientras succionaba ávidamente mi labio inferior. Sentí un temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? —logré murmurar, entre besos.

—Me importa un carajo quien nos vea —contestó él con facilidad. Me relajé entre sus brazos.

—Está bien —asentí, mientras lo atraía más a mi cuerpo.

Ninguno de nosotros notó un par de ojos mirándonos desde el interior de un auto aparcado al otro lado de la calle, o el flash de fotos siendo tomadas.

Llegamos tarde a clases. Otra vez. Increíble. El tiempo pasa tan rápido cada vez que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos.

—Me pregunto por qué —reflexioné con ironía. Tal vez sea porque cada vez que estamos juntos, pareciera que no podemos mantener nuestras manos alejadas del otro. La sensei nos dirigió una mirada de enfado, mientras yo murmuraba una excusa. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo, caminando hacia su asiento. Suspiré y lo seguí hasta nuestro pupitre.

—Ahora, como iba diciendo, todos los años nuestra escuela organiza un viaje a algún país extranjero, para que nuestros estudiantes puedan aprender la etnicidad y cultura que hay fuera de Japón, por todo un mes. El cupo es limitado y quien quiera ir, necesita mantener un cierto promedio y un comportamiento adecuado, para representar a la Academia privada St. Mary. Ahora…

La sensei fue interrumpida, sin embargo, por los gritos y chillidos de los alumnos. Algunos incluso habían saltado sobre sus asientos y comenzado a cantar. Simplemente se frotó las sienes y espero a que la clase se calmara. Miré a Sasuke, que lucía tan aburrido como siempre. Me incliné más para susurrarle.

—¿No estás emocionado?

—¿Hay algo de lo que emocionarse? —respondió, arqueando las cejas.

—No vas a ir, lo entiendo —dije, sin preocupaciones. Me miró sin entender—. Supongo que está bien. Digo, estarás aquí totalmente solo, mientras que todos nos iremos a un lugar agradable por todo un mes. No puedo esperar por contarle a mi papá sobre esto —me emocioné, moviendo las pestañas de una forma linda. Vi su expresión cambiar a un ceño fruncido.

—Tú… ¿vas? —preguntó, tentativamente. Contuve una sonrisa.

—Claro. Me refiero a _todo_ un mes lejos de tu familia, haciendo _lo que quieras_ con quien sea, _cuando quieras_. A mí me parece un muy buen trato —dije, felizmente.

Sus cejas se crisparon.

—¿Lo que quieras?

Me incliné más.

—Cuando quieras —añadí en un susurro provocador.

—Diablos —dijo él, aprisionando mis muslos por debajo de la mesa y dándoles un apretón—. Pero maldición, va a ser jodidamente aburrido. Turismo y estar encerrado en una habitación de hotel en días lluviosos —dijo, arrastrando las palabras con desgano. Entorné los ojos.

Haciendo un mohín, tracé mis dedos a lo largo de sus pantalones.

—¿Tal vez encuentres algo que te prevenga de aburrirte? —sugerí, con dulzura.

Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tal vez.

Le dí un apretón y me recosté en mi asiento.

—¿Vas a hacer algo con respecto a esto más tarde, cierto? —preguntó mordazmente, mientras su mirada descendía hacia sus pantalones abultados.

Le guiñé un ojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

La sensei tuvo suficiente del alboroto de los alumnos y le gritó a todo el mundo volver a sus asientos. Ahora. La clase se calmó, pero todavía podía escuchar la emoción en el ambiente. No noté que Sasuke acercó más su silla a la mía, hasta que sentí sus dedos moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre mis muslos. Lo sentía hasta mis huesos, ya que con cada vez que lo hacía sus dedos iban subiendo mi corta falda, por lo que mi piel quedó expuesta al frío. Traté de no retorcerme.

No hice ningún sonido, aunque tampoco lo aparté. Escuché que se rió, pero me negué a mirarlo a la cara. La sensei estaba hablando sobre… algo… no me podía concentrar, porque obviamente estaba ocupada observando el camino que seguían los dedos de Sasuke.

Casi salté fuera de mi asiento cuando sentí sus dedos rozando m vagina, a través de la delgada seda de mi tanga. Reprimí un gemido cuando sus dedos siguieron explorando por fuera, acariciándome a través de mi ropa interior. Puedo sentir cómo mi respiración se está volviendo entrecortada, a la vez que el agarre que tenía sobre el lápiz que estaba sosteniendo se apretaba más.

—¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte? —susurró, mientras aminoraba el ritmo con pereza.

Casi dejo escapar un grito de frustración, pero me las arreglé para asentir.

—¿Quieres cogerte mis dedos, verdad? Quieres sentir la alucinante sensación de mis dedos empujando lentamente dentro tu coño, ¿no? —comentó, con un dejo de arrogancia.

Dios, hubiese dado lo que sea por saltarle encima y hacerlo con él ahora mismo. ¿En cuántos problemas me metería si lo pusiera en suelo y me lo tirara desenfrenadamente?

—Tienes que ser silenciosa o te van a oír, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, acariciándome a través de la tela, pero no haciendo ningún movimiento para continuar.

Asentí. De repente, hizo a un lado mis bragas y metió dos dedos dentro de mí.

—Oh, por Dios —gemí en voz baja. El movimiento de sus dedos bombeándome una y otra vez era demasiado como para soportarlo en clases. Me mordí los labios hasta sentir sangre, cuando Sasuke añadió un tercer dedo. Sentí cómo me estiraba para acomodarme al tamaño de sus grandes dedos. Siempre supe que eran buenos para algo. Puedo sentir mis fluidos bajando por sus dedos, sobre su muñeca y antebrazo.

Dios, estoy tan mojada. Me atreví a mirar, captando el movimiento de sus dedos enterrándose una y otra vez en mí. Una… dos… tres embestidas después, mi orgasmo explotó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con sudor cubriendo ligeramente mi frente y cuello. Era bueno que fuésemos las únicas dos personas sentadas atrás del salón. El resto de los estudiantes estaba escuchando a la sensei explicar la lección.

Llené de aire mis pulmones, obligándome a respirar normalmente en lugar de jadear como un perro. Observé a Sasuke, solo para notar cómo me miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria, mientras lentamente movía su lengua para probar mi jugo sobre sus dedos. La vista era tan erótica que lo sentí haciendo lo mismo en mi vagina, en lugar de sus malditos dedos.

—Mmm… delicioso —murmuró, mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro de su boca y los lamía hasta limpiarlos. Me está torturando, a propósito. Maldito bastardo.

Maldito talentoso bastardo.

—¿Haruno-chan? —la voz de la maestra me cortó, a la vez que levanté mis ojos para mirarla. Mi miraba preocupada.-

—¿Sí? —repliqué.

—¿Estás enferma? Te ves un poco acalorada —me dijo, con sinceridad.

Me obligué a mí misma a no sonrojarme bajo su mirada. Sasuke rió entre dientes y le lancé una mirada de enfado para que se callara.

—Eh… no… estoy bien… de verdad —chillé. Todo el mundo me miraba y podía sentir mis mejillas arder increíblemente calientes.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices —comentó la sensei, lentamente.

Le sonreí.

—De verdad. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco acalorada —le aseguré. Ella asintió y volvió a su lección.

Sasuke se inclinó más cerca, susurrando en mi oído.

—Vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa.

Lo miré con enfado, pero mi fachada se arruinó cuando dejé escapar una risita.

El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la clase. Sasuke fue el primero en salir por la puerta, mientras yo me acercaba al escritorio de la sensei para tomar dos formas del viaje. Los estudiantes caminaban a través de los pasillos, charlando animadamente acerca de él.

La sensei me llevó a un lado para preguntarme, o para que le asegurara que de verdad me encontraba bien. Sonreí y le agradecí por su preocupación, y me dirigí a mi casillero con un pase de tardanza por parte de ella. Los alumnos ya estaban en clases, ya que el último timbre había sonado hace unos minutos. Girando la combinación, no me tomó mucho tiempo abrir el casillero. Un trozo de papel blanco se cayó de este, con bastante facilidad para atraparlo antes de que aterrizara en el suelo.

Una letra garabateada sobre la hoja blanca, decía:

_Encuéntrame en el Cuarto 315, tercer piso._

No estaba firmada, pero sabía perfectamente de quién venía. Lanzando rápidamente mis libros dentro del casillero, dejé un momento para tomar el libro de mi próxima clase, antes de cerrarlo con un suave golpe. Me colgué el bolso en mi hombre, antes de dirigirme al Cuarto 315.

Me detuve frente a una puerta pintada de blanco, con una placa dorada que decía: **"Laboratorio de Química".**

Me pregunté si había escogido ese cuarto específicamente, o si era el único disponible durante esa hora. Pero claro, con Sasuke nunca se sabía tampoco. Vacilante, empujé la manija de la puerta e introduje mi cabeza. Satisfecha porque no hubiera nadie, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Tubos de ensayo y químicos estaban alineados contra la pared, mientras luces superficiales se filtraban por el vidrio acrílico, atenuando la habitación, proyectando sombras en contra de las baldosas blancas del suelo. Me adentré más en el cuarto, buscando a Sasuke.

Un par de brazos musculosos envolvieron mi cintura, mientras yo ahogaba un jadeo. La respiración laborada de él contra mi oído, era suficiente para que me calmara.

—Pensé que ibas a dejarme plantado —susurró, sus dedos jugando con los botones de mi blusa.

—¿Por qué haría eso si puedo divertirme tanto contigo? —comenté, poniendo mis manos sobre las de él y guiándolas más abajo hasta hacer contacto con la cremallera de mi falda.

—Me alegra que tu definición de "divertido" sea la misma que la mía —replicó aflojando el cierre. La falda alrededor de mis tobillos en un susurro, mientras me salía del material, quedándome en nada más que una delgada tanga color azul cielo.

—Pero, ¿por qué en un laboratorio? —no pude evitar preguntar. Sasuke sonrió.

—Por qué no —respondió, comenzando a desabrocharse su camisa, aflojando la corbata y tirándola al piso—. Hagamos que la química ocurra.

Entorné mis ojos, pero me eché a reír.

—Eso es tan cursi.

—Soy un tipo cursi —replicó, con facilidad.

Incliné su cabeza y lo besé suavemente.

—Definitivamente no cursi. Más bien, caliente —dije, mientras me apartaba del beso.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Absolutamente —concedió, antes de colocarme de espaldas sobre la mesa de mármol. Me quedé mirando, hipnotizada, mientras él abría el broche de mi sujetador fácilmente. La pequeña copa se abrió y mis pálidos pechos quedaron por completo a la vista. Siempre he sido un poco acomplejada sobre esa particular parte de mi cuerpo, ya que era… bueno… grande; pero en ese momento ni siquiera se me ocurrió, ni tampoco durante las otras tantas veces que follamos.

—Maldición —susurró Sasuke, antes de bajar su cabeza y lamer mis pezones abultados. Abarcó tanta piel como pudo, mordisqueando y lamiendo cada uno con fuerza, mientras sus manos acariciaban la tensa piel de mi vientre. Gemí en voz alta, cuando las sensaciones me invadieron.

—Dios —dije con un gruñido. Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de sus pantalones y apreté su trasero. Él respondió agitando su maravillosa lengua alrededor de la punta de mi pezón. Abandonó mis pezones, colocando húmedos besos con la boca abierta en el valle de mis pechos, hacia mi abdomen plano. Movió la lengua sobre mi ombligo y empezó a chuparlo. Me mordí los labios y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sasuke gruñó y continuó bajando hacia mi cadera, dejando un momento para succionar la piel. Sabía que iba a quedar un chupetón en ese lugar después de un rato. Estábamos tan absortos en ese mundo alternativo. Un mundo de puro placer y lujuria rodeando nuestros ojos y cuerpos. Nuestras respiraciones y jadeos hacían un sonido áspero, que contrarrestaba el silencio del cuarto.

El sonido de pasos acercándose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Jalé a Sasuke del cabello y él gruñó.

—Escucha —le susurré. Los pasos se acercaban más y más al laboratorio. Soltando una serie de maldiciones, Sasuke me levantó, mis piernas todavía rodeando con fuerza su cintura. Retrocedimos a uno de los rincones más oscuros, usando el gabinete como escudo en contra de miradas indiscretas. Toqué a Sasuke, moviendo los ojos hacia nuestra ropa desparramada. Él asintió y con una patada rápida, los materiales rodaron bajo la mesa.

La puerta se abrió, a la vez que una silueta entraba. Silenciosos como un ratón, esperamos a que quienquiera que fuese, se marchara. Debe haber causado una mala sensación en Sasuke, ya que empezó a gruñir levemente debido a que la persona se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para salir. Otro conjunto de sombra entró a la habitación, mientras nuestras dos miradas siguieron a la persona que acababa de ingresar.

Ambos contuvimos el aire levemente cuando una alumna de nuestra clase, Mizuki, la chica callada sobre la cual la gente insistía que era una sicótica, se besaba con el entrenador de básquetbol. Sasuke fue el primero en dejar escapar una risa leve. Rápidamente estampé mis manos contra su boca.

La pareja se separó, observando nerviosamente la habitación.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí —dijo Mizuki.

—Buena idea —murmuró el entrenador—. Escuché que este cuarto está encantado, desde que un estudiando murió aquí debido a los químicos —acabó y ambos se apresuraron a salir del cuarto.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Sasuke lamió mi palma y rápidamente lo espanté.

—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pero… ¿Mizuki? —comentó Sasuke, con un tono no del todo incrédulo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de las chicas buenas —le reprendí—. Simplemente no pueden resistir a los chicos malos —terminé, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Como si no lo supiera —replicó Sasuke, antes de hundirse dentro de mí. Exhalé un grito ahogado debido al contacto tan repentino. No esperó y comenzó a embestirme, subiéndome y bajándome una y otra vez sobre su polla endurecida. Su boca una vez más se pegó a mis pechos mientras los chupaba, y sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi retaguardia. Mi espalda estaba contra la pared, y no pude hacer nada al sentir una erupción formándose dentro de mí. El sonido de sus testículos haciendo contacto con mi trasero era fuerte, compitiendo con mi respiración agitada.

—Vente para mí, Sakura —se las arregló para decir, entre bocanadas de aire. No pude responder, mientras miraba nuestros cuerpos unidos, su pene, largo y grueso embistiendo mi húmeda y apretada vagina. Era demasiado para tolerar. Segundos después, dejé escapar un agudo grito. Sasuke dio unas cuantas estocadas más, antes de enterrar su rostro en la suave piel de mis pechos y soltó un fuerte gruñido.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en perfecta simetría. Esto se sentía tan bien, era tan perfecto estar en sus brazos de esa forma. Recordando la conversación entre Mizuki y el entrenador, no pude evitar un pequeño escalofrío.

—Oye, ¿Sasuke? ¿Crees que realmente hay un fantasma aquí? —pregunté.

Él desenterró su rostro y miró alrededor del cuarto antes de sonreírme.

—Si lo hay, sin duda le dimos una vista placentera. ¿No crees?

Me reí ligeramente.

—Probablemente asustaste al pobre con tu grito —bromeé. Me mordió un pecho con suavidad.

Con gentileza salió de mí, bajando mi cuerpo en el proceso. Sentí mis pies entrar en contacto con la fría baldosa del suelo y lo miré.

Y luego, nos golpeó a ambos.

Olvidamos el condón. Nuestros ojos se abrieron de golpe, cuando ambos bajamos la vista hacia su pene.

—Mierda —dijimos al unísono.

Estamos realmente hundidos en la mierda…


End file.
